Not Fire, Not Ice
by C.Hillcrest
Summary: Sasuke, membre des troupes d'élites de Konoha, retrouve Naruto, messager et danseur, après six ans de séparation. Parviendront-ils à surmonter le poids écrasant de la légende de Kyuubi et Okami ? UA Dark-Fantasy-Chakra-Kyuubi CHAP 10: SUBLIMATION PUBLIÉ!
1. Légende

**Légende :**

_Il y a mille et mille vies d'homme, lorsque la forêt couvrait encore le pays du sable, lorsque ni la brume, ni le son, ni les montagnes, ni les océans n'existaient, le monde était dominé non pas par les humains mais par les démons. Ceux-ci étaient dignes et puissants, mais leur fin, comme celle de toute chose, fut causée par la rivalité. Après des siècles de querelles acharnées, d'alliances et de trahisons, deux puissances émergèrent du commun des immortels. La Terre étaient gouvernée par deux Titans : Kyuubi, le renard flamboyant, et Ôkami, un loup titanesque dont on dit que les yeux pleuraient les larmes du sang de ses ennemis._

_Comprenant que la poursuite de cette querelle les condamnerait, le loup et le renard choisirent l'assaut frontal. Kyuubi, grâce à sa fourrure brûlante, transforma le pelage glacé du loup en eau, qui en coulant forma les rivières et les océans. Le désert du pays des sables marque l'emplacement de ce combat, qui réduisit les plaines vertes et fertiles en mer de sable stérile. Affaibli par l'affrontement, Kyuubi chancela et s'effondra dans l'océan, formant la brume, et de son chant, le son fut créé. Le corps d'Ôkami forma les montagnes noires, la neige restante de son pelage leurs glaciers. Les dernières larmes qu'il versa étaient claires, transparentes et salées, et vinrent rejoindre les mers, leur donnant leur saveur bien connue._


	2. Commencement

Fin et commencement

**Fin et commencement**

Je courais. Le soleil tapait dans le haut de mon dos, mes pieds frappaient régulièrement le sol rocailleux, endurcis par des années de jeux et de vagabondages au bord des falaises. De temps à autre, je tournais la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi et m'assurer que j'étais toujours à bonne distance devant mes soeurs. Arrivé au surplomb de notre crique, je m'autorisais une pause et admirai l'océan, penché en avant, les mains calées sur les genoux. L' odeur de la mer, des plantes grasses tiédies par la chaleur et de la résine de pin m'atteignaient par vagues. Mais est-on conscient de la beauté du monde lorsqu'on a huit ans ? Mon esprit d'alors était entièrement tendu vers la perspective du bain de mer qui suivait nos courses, mais plus encore vers la satisfaction que je ressentis en observant encore une fois leurs mines défaites, rageuses et vaguement envieuses d'avoir été battues. Puis nous jetions nos vêtements dans les rochers et nous élancions dans l'eau. Nous nagions dans les vagues jusqu'au crépuscule, et c'est donc affamés que nous entamions le chemin du retour, en coupant par habitude par la pinède où nous jouions à nous renverser mutuellement sur le tapis de brindilles et d'épines, si bien que nous émergions du bosquet grimaçants et hérissés de minuscules pointes vertes et odoriférantes.

Ce jour-là, l'odeur des sablés à la figue fut plus forte que d'ordinaire, mais je ne le remarquai pas. Nous nous chamaillions, plus par habitude que par envie et nous arrivions en retard, le repas prêt. Les doigts de mon père s'abattaient par saccades sur le bois de la table, seul élément exprimant son agacement vis-à-vis de nos éternels retards dont il croyait qu'ils étaient immuables, aussi inaltérables que notre quiétude ou mon incapacité à danser. Il se trompait.

Ce soir-là, mes gâteaux préférés n'étaient pas sur le bord de la fenêtre en train de refroidir. Ils gisaient sur le sol, parfois entiers, parfois en miettes, souvent piétinés, leur farce épaisse, noire et granuleuse étalée sur la terre cuite rugueuse du carrelage de la cuisine. L'encre et les parchemins auxquels ma mère tenait tant avaient glissé du bureau fracassé, l'une maculant les autres, détruisant de jours de travail. La lyre avec laquelle mon père essayait vainement de m'apprendre les pas traditionnels de notre île natale avait été emportée ou jetée du haut de la falaise comme tant d'autres choses.

Cette nuit-là, notre maison blanche fut pillée, souillée et vidée de ses biens, mais elle n'était pas vide.

Lorsque j'arrivais enfin sur le seuil de la porte, je sus enfin quelle était la senteur qui m'avait accompagné cette nuit-là, en rentrant chez moi. Ce n'était pas l'odeur des sablés, ni celle des épineux alentour, ni même celle de ma propre sueur. C'était l'odeur du changement. Et cette odeur si intense présageait une série de mutations si brutales et précipitées qu'elle emprunta ses senteurs à celles du sang. J'entrai et je la vis. Je crois que ma soeur cria, mais mon souvenir n'a gardé de clair que cette image. Ma mère gisait, recroquevillée, baignant dans un liquide sombre et poisseux que plus tard j'identifiais comme du sang. Ses cheveux blonds étaient étalés sur sa peau pâle, la même peau qui contrastait si vivement avec le teint mat et les cheveux corbeau de mon père. Ses yeux clairs dont je n'avais pas eu la chance d'hériter étaient ternis par la poussière qui se soulevait doucement sous mes pas. J'eus le temps de noter chaque détail de son visage, en essayant vainement d'oublier le filet de sang qui avait coulé par son nez et la commissure de ses lèvres, la peau violacée et gonflée de la tempe et menton.

Je m'agenouillais et touchai sa joue. Je ramenai ma main à moi comme si je m'étais brûlé. La froideur et la rigidité naissante de la chair me firent penser à celle des pigeons que je plumais parfois, après les avoir abattus avec une fronde. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de ma mère ainsi, dans cet état plus proche de la nourriture que d'un être aimé. Je me levai, ramassai la nappe qui traînait par terre et, malgré les taches la maculant, en couvrit le cadavre. Machinalement, j'avais reproduit les gestes que j'avais vu faire pour un mort, ou afin de protéger un plat de viande entamé.

Je ne me souviens pas précisément de ce qui s'ensuivit. Je me souviens m'être demandé où était Itachi. Peut-être est-ce cette succession d'images trop forte pour un garçon de huit ans, ou peut-être est-ce le coup qui s'abattit sur ma tête. Toujours est-il que je ne me rappelle ni d'être tombé, ni de sensation de douleur, mais ce que je vis en ouvrant les yeux est resté aussi limpide qu'à l'instant où mes paupières se soulevèrent.

Un homme me portait sur son épaule, et j'aperçus son brassard portant un symbole étrange et pourtant familier, présent également entre ses omoplates. Nous nous éloignions de la pinède et je vis à la lueur de la lune, sortant de l'ombre projetée par les arbres, deux paires de petits pieds nus reposant dans les aiguilles.


	3. Les larmes rouges

Les larmes rouges

**Les larmes rouges**

« Narutooo ! Ramène ( Râmen… huhu) ton cul orange par ici, au lieu d'voler dans la réserve ! » La voix avait retenti dans toute la cour, amenant un demi-sourire sur le visage des domestiques habitués à cette remontrance. Dans la réserve, je me figeai, une joue encore gonflée par les pêches que je venais de piocher dans un panier, du jus me dégoulinant lentement le menton, laissant une trace aussi orange que ma tunique de domestique. Je me levai précipitamment, frottant mes vêtements dans l'espoir d' ôter la majeure partie du témoignage de mon passage dans le garde-manger, mais devant le résultat désastreux, mes yeux cherchèrent fébrilement un moyen de m'en sortir. « M'en sortir » consistait à éviter une corvée d'une semaine de nettoyages de latrines, activité particulièrement dégoûtante qui me rendait encore plus sale que ce pour quoi j'étais puni habituellement, à savoir tester le plus d'aliments possible, si possible réservés exclusivement à l'Hokage et ses proches, mais l'odeur en plus…

Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux en amande. Étant un domestique doublé d'un paria en raison de la couleur de mes yeux, élément qui m'avait interdit à tout jamais de travailler directement pour la famille de l'Hokage, ou même d'être visible en leur présence, l'humiliation supplémentaire de la corvée de latrines m'amenait souvent à me cacher pendant plusieurs jours. Il était difficile de dissimuler quoi que ce soit dans une place forte comme Konoha, où plusieurs milliers de personnes habitaient et s'agitaient jour et nuit. Alors, pour me cacher aux yeux du monde, quand le rejet devenait trop fort, j' allais demander à Iruka de travailler avec les égoutiers. Bien souvent, cette requête était exprimée les yeux rivés au sol, des larmes dévalant le bord de mes joues, apportant un goût amer sur ma langue. Les égouts étaient le seul lieu où les parias pouvaient travailler et, au lieu de ne sentir que dédain, n'obtenaient qu'indifférence. Pour moi, être oublié valait mieux que méprisé.

Relevant la tête, la solution se présenta sous forme d'une barrique d'eau. Je recueillis un peu de liquide dans le creux de ma main et m'en servit pour nettoyer le jus de pêche maculant mon visage et mes habits. Malheureusement, cette initiative ne fit qu'empirer la situation, étalant de grandes auréoles orange.

Je pensai au regard déçu qu'Iruka m' adresserait lorsque je viendrais rendre des comptes à Gai. Après la conquête de Konoha par le Pays du feu, Iruka avait, parcourant les ruines, buté sur une chose petite et froide, dont les yeux étaient grand ouverts. Un petit corps était resté coincé sous un madrier carbonisé, la tête enfoncée dans la neige. Il s'était accroupi, curieux et triste de voir enfin à quoi ressemblait le peuple montagnard qu'ils avaient massacré. « Ses yeux sont déjà blanchis par le givre » pensa-t-il, juste avant que les yeux en question n'atteignent lentement ses yeux à lui, noirs comme tous ceux de son peuple. Iruka était resté pétrifié par ce regard. Il exprimait une telle absence d'espoir qu'il sentit, à son propre effroi, sa gorge se serrer et cette pression, peu familière pour un ninja, remonter jusqu'à ses yeux. Il avait ordre d'achever tout survivant, et pourtant, il ne put pas. Malgré lui, il se baissa, souleva le madrier, maculant ses doigts de suie, et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Alors, un sourire étira ses lèvres, et celles du Naruto d'alors l'imitèrent. Que le garçon réussît encore à sourire malgré ses contusions, le froid et le massacre surprit, et, étrangement, inquiéta Iruka. Ce garçon, c'était moi.

La ville de Konoha était, avant son invasion, principalement constituée d'un monastère immense construit principalement en bois, mais l'incendie et la violence de l'attaque du pays du feu l'avait presque réduit à néant. Toute personne valide ou sachant plus ou moins se déplacer était embauchée pour dégager, reconstruire, rénover la place forte. Dans cette agitation, je ne fus guère remarqué, et moi-même, si occupé à sa besogne, transporter des gravats, ne pris pas conscience des coups d'œil que les nouveaux habitants de la ville me jetaient, ni les réponses inaudibles mais furieuses d'Iruka, qui argua que je n'étais « qu'un gosse qui peut nous aider à déblayer toute cette merde ». Je fus donc toléré plus par habitude qu'envie, mais, les années passant, les habitants de Konoha en venaient de plus en plus à se demander pourquoi ce parasite était toujours parmi eux. Je cherchais par tous les moyens d'échapper à leur répugnance, chapardait et pillait les réserves régulièrement pour survivre en évitant les réfectoires des domestiques, mais je ne faisais que leur offrir des raisons supplémentaires de me rejeter.

L'hiver durait longtemps dans les montagnes, et cette période ne tarda pas à devenir ma favorite, me permettant de dissimuler mes cheveux trop lumineux sous d'épais bonnets de laines, et mes yeux dans l'ombre de ceux-ci. Mais ce jour-là, ce jour qui allait bouleverser ma vie, ce jour où le jus de pêche poissait mes doigts et raidissait mes vêtements, ma peau était hâlée par le soleil, mes yeux et mes cheveux éclaircis par l'été.

Je finis enfin par sortir de la réserve et traversai la cour dallée en gardant comme d'habitude les yeux rivés sur le bout de mes chaussures. Gai était un homme grand et musclé, dont les mains étaient immenses et aussi dures que la pierre, je ne le savais que trop bien. Il portait une livrée verte, symbole de sa charge d'Intendant. Son rôle était de distribuer les tâches aux domestiques, mais étant un paria, il évitait le plus possible mon contact, et les rares fois où il m'assignait un travail, celui-ci était généralement en rapport avec des choses saignantes, puantes, terreuses ou souterraines, voire tout à la fois.

Le voyant détailler ma tenue trempée et collante, je me préparais au pire, mais il ne grommela qu'un « On règlera ça plus tard » et me dit de rejoindre Sakura, une autre paria, pour aller aider une équipe de ninja revenant d'une mission.

Un groupe d'hommes à cheval, apparemment épuisés, nous dirent de panser leurs montures et apporter leurs affaires. M'approchant d'une des bêtes, je fus intrigué par l'étrange paquet qui gisait en travers de son encolure. Vérifiant que personne ne me voyait, je soulevai un coin de la couverture emballant l'étrange chargement, et retirai ma main précipitamment, comme si je m'étais brûlé. Le chargement en question était un enfant qui devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que moi. D'après sa peau claire et la noirceur de ses cheveux, il ne pouvait qu'être un noble de haute lignée. Je tendis la main, et, très lentement, un sourire incompréhensible étira mes lèvres. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas souri.

Je ne pensai pas aux conséquences, aux convenances qui faisaient du contact avec un paria une chose répugnante, ni même au châtiment que je pourrais recevoir si l'on apprenait que j'avais effleuré quelqu'un, un noble de surcroît, de mon plein gré. Le contraste de ma peau dorée sur la sienne agrandit mon sourire d'enfant. Sa chair était fraîche, presque trop, anormalement pour la chaleur qui régnait. À l'instant où je pris conscience de cela, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, révélant des yeux si noirs que l'on ne pouvait voir la différence entre l'iris et la pupille. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître une rangée de dents blanches, et il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis une lueur d'incompréhension traversa son regard, et, alors que je tombais à genoux sous le coup de la douleur, deux larmes rouges, perdues au milieu de mes cris, parurent briller dans ses yeux.

J'aime bien ce chapitre, même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire…

Merci pour tous vos com's, continuez d'en mettre, pour que je m'améliore !


	4. Quelques années de bonheur

Quelques années de bonheur

**Quelques années de bonheur**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, la sueur plaquant mes mèches contre mon front et dévalant le long de mon dos. Un instant, il me sembla que deux yeux immenses m'étudiaient, d'un bleu merveilleux, si prodigieux qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise non pas d'être regardé, ou même épié, mais la puissance que j'y sentais retenue fit courir un frisson de ma nuque vers mes reins. En une seconde, une certitude m'étreignit : il _fallait_ que je le garde à mes côtés. Coûte que coûte. Ce besoin était si intense que j'avais la sensation d'être écrasé. Dès lors, je ne pensai plus qu'à une chose : aller _le_ voir.

Mon inquiétude s'accentua lorsque je me souvins qu'à peine après m'avoir effleuré, avant de retomber dans le néant, je l'avais vu écarquiller les yeux et s'affaisser sur les genoux, les mains crispées sur les tempes, un cri déchirant sortant de sa gorge, provoquée, je le savais, par la même douleur qui m'avait incendié alors.

Je me rendis compte alors que cette douleur m'avait épuisé, moi aussi. J'étais debout à côté d'un grand lit à baldaquin, couvert en tout et pour tout d'une chemise de nuit fine de lin noir, couleur réservée aux nobles, mais mes mains s'agrippaient convulsivement au bois du pilier, essayant de soutenir mes jambes flageolantes. Je forçai mon corps à se mouvoir, et réussis lentement à descendre le grand escalier de bois donnant sur le palier de ma chambre.

Arrivé en bas, j'étais trempé d'une sueur froide et aigre qui s'ajoutait à celle de mon mauvais sommeil. Alors que je m'asseyais sur les marches pour me reposer un instant, un homme aux cheveux argentés, à l'œil et au bas du visage dissimulés vint se planter devant moi. Même en ne voyant que son œil gauche, je pus deviner sa moue réprobatrice.

« Vous ne devriez pas être debout. » Affichant un sourire ironique, je rétorquai :

« Je suis assis, lord … ?

-Je ne suis pas lord, répondit-il, son unique œil se plissant malicieusement, mais votre précepteur, maître Kakashi, à votre service, lord Uchiwa. » Je soulevai vaguement un sourcil.

« À mon service, hein? Alors, aidez- moi à me lever et emmenez-moi voir… ce garçon. » Il venait de m'apparaître que je ne connaissais pas son nom, malgré mon impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

« Qui ça, milord ?

-Le gosse qui s'est évanoui en même temps que moi. » Il eut l'air troublé, voire désorienté.

« Mais, il…je…vous…

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que c'est un paria, milord.

-Je ne tolérerai pas de telles idioties en ma présence. Allez, aidez- moi au lieu de rester bouche bée comme une carpe !

-… (Kakashi a un masque ) »

À peine arrivé à ce qui servait d'hôpital au monastère, une colère sourde m'envahit. Le garçon, reconnaissable à ses cheveux dorés, avait été relégué sur une paillasse à même le sol dans un coin de la salle, pendant que plusieurs lits convenables étaient libres. Alors que mes vêtements avaient été ôtés et que j'avais été vêtu d'une chemise de nuit, lui gisait dans la même livrée de domestique, la boue qui s'était accrochée à ses habits et à sa peau alors qu'il perdait conscience le maculait encore. Sous le regard effaré de Kakashi et des infirmières, j'allais chercher de l'eau dans un récipient qui traînait là, m'agenouillais auprès de lui, et, lorsque je passai ma main sous sa nuque pour lui soutenir la tête, un flot de sensations m'assaillit : le froid du carrelage sous mes genoux nus, la rugosité de la timbale de terre que je présentais à ses lèvres, la chaleur excessive de son corps, la douceur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, la lumière brillant dans ceux-ci, illuminant ses yeux. Qu'il les eût ouverts sans que je m'en aperçoive faillit me faire lâcher le gobelet. Je continuai de verser l'eau entre ses lèvres, sans que nos regards ne se lâchent. Lorsqu'il eût tout bu, je reposai le récipient lentement, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Alors, insensiblement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire ni triste ni gai : un sourire de reconnaissance.

« Je ne veux que toi » pensai-je.

Par la suite, bon nombre de mes agissements choquèrent l'aristocratie bien-pensante de Konoha. Ma famille ayant été décimée, je me retrouvais chef de clan à seulement dix ans, et, au cours des deux années suivantes, les leçons de politique dispensées autrefois par mon père que je trouvais si ennuyeuses me servirent à de nombreuses reprises, et avec les avis de Kakashi qui se révéla d'une aide précieuse, je maintins l'empire familial plus ou moins à flot.

Une amitié évidente naquit entre moi et Naruto, qui vint s'installer au manoir Uchiwa et partagea certaines de mes leçons, malgré la réticence persistante de Kakashi. Il se passionna pour la danse, discipline ardue à Konoha sensée retracer le combat de Kyuubi et Ôkami, et qui de fait ressemblait davantage à un combat rapproché demandant souplesse et rapidité, les coups portés étant symbolisés par des effleurements. Pour ma part, je m'abîmai dans l'étude de la tactique militaire et du combat « réels ».

Deux années merveilleuses s'écoulèrent Naruto et moi étions toujours ensemble, il me montra les réserves de l'Hokage, les communs (habitations des domestiques), et même les égouts. Nous nous exilions parfois dans les montagnes pour la transhumance, dormant dans les hautes herbes ou dans des grottes lorsque le temps ne le permettait pas. Il me raconta son passé comme je le fis du mien. Nous n'avions pas grand-chose à dire l'un et l'autre sur ce sujet : lui ne se souvenait de rien avant qu'il soit recueilli par Iruka dans sa sixième année, et moi n'avais pas envie de me souvenir, que ce soit des bonnes ou des mauvaises choses. Ce rapprochement n'était évidemment pas du goût de tout le monde, particulièrement des autres clans qui n'appréciaient pas que je fraie avec un paria, mais, par-dessus tout, craignaient qu'un roturier exclu de la société, et donc incontrôlable par eux, n'exerce une influence trop importante sur moi. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

En rentrant de mon entraînement avec Jiraya, mon professeur d'arts martiaux, Kakashi m'appris que Naruto avait disparu depuis la veille et que, malgré les recherches entreprises, il demeurait introuvable. Ce que je craignais depuis plusieurs mois venait de se produire. Je savais que le chercher ne donnerait aucun résultat, les montagnes recelant des centaines de caches possibles. Je me résignais donc à attendre, rongé par l'angoisse de ne pas savoir quand et comment mon meilleur et seul ami me serait rendu. Je ne dormis presque pas, et fut réveillé par Iruka qui me dit de l'accompagner. A la vue de son visage tourmenté, une boule se forma dans ma gorge, me demandant ce que Naruto avait pu subir. Il m'entraîna jusqu'au porche où un corps gisait en travers du seuil.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et enfonçais mes ongles dans mes paumes, serrant jusqu'au sang. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et brûlés par endroits, présageant de l'état du corps qu'ils recouvraient. Ses lèvres étaient fendues et son nez saignait, barbouillant de sang son visage tuméfié. Nous le portâmes à l'intérieur de la maison, il était hors de question que nous le conduisions à l'hôpital, cela ne l'aurait mis que plus en danger. Enfin allongé sur son lit, j'entrepris de découper ses vêtements, mettant à jour un nombre incalculable de plaies. Dans la plupart d'entre elles, la lame avait été tournée, provoquant une douleur et des dégâts incroyablement accrus. Ils se fichaient de tuer un paria. A la pensée de ce qu'il avait du endurer, mon estomac se contracta et une bile amère dévala ma gorge. Finissant de découper sa tunique, je mis à jour son torse hâlé et musclé pour un garçon de dix ans, mais ne put réprimer un haut-le-cœur accompagné d'une vague de larmes qui trempa mes joues et goutta sur son ventre lorsque nous le retournâmes délicatement.

La peau de son dos était inexistante. Il avait été fouetté tant de fois que le fait qu'il soit encore en vie m'émerveillait et m'horrifiait en même temps. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu pour lui qu'il meure. Il avait été torturé sans volonté de survie ni de conservation des fonctions vitales basiques. La lanière de cuir avait creusé la chair de son dos si profondément que les os de sa colonne vertébrale apparaissaient à nu. Naruto ne pourrait plus jamais danser. Je m'effondrais, le visage caché dans mes mains, puis relevais la tête vers Iruka et Kakashi, l'un blême et les yeux rougis, l'autre le visage fermé, le regard brillant d'une haine flamboyante. Un filet de voix brisée s'échappa de mes lèvres :

« Naruto… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, c'est de ma faute! C'est à cause de moi ! » j'étais écrasé par la culpabilité, je ne méritais plus de vivre à ses côtés. Je voulais à tout prix que ma vie ne menace plus la sienne, je voulais qu'il _vive_, par tous les moyens. Mes larmes se tarirent soudain, et je dis d'une voix étrangement calme :

« Il faut que je parte. Ma présence vous met tous en danger. Le met en danger _lui. »_

Je partis, et, lorsque je revins six ans plus tard, tout avait changé.

Voilà ! Sasuke et Naruto version « nain », c'est fini ! au prochain chapitre, place au grand format ! Miam, ça va chauffer ! ( dans tous les sens du terme)

Fin des longues descriptions et des ellipses temporelles, ce sera plus vif et hum… Vous verrez bien….

Qui va croquer dans l'autre, hein ?

Vous aimez la viande ? mangez Ch… Euh non, lisez le dernier paragraphe ! (j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort, non ? )

Laissez vos com's !

Ps : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, dans le prochain chapitre, Naruto et Sasuke ont respectivement 16 et 18 ans, ça fait du bon steak, non ?


	5. Tempête de neige

Tempête de neige

**Tempête de neige**

Depuis le départ de Sasuke, à propos duquel je n'avais pu obtenir aucune information d'Iruka et Kakashi, j'avais abandonné la servitude pour me débrouiller par moi-même. Mon lien avec Sasuke et Kakashi me protégeant de la plupart des menaces qui peuvent peser sur un paria, je pouvais donc être relativement indépendant, tout en prenant garde à rester relativement à l'écart de la société. Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Sasuke pendant les quatre dernières années. Je savais seulement qu'il était vivant, mais ni l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni ce qu'il faisait, malgré mes tentatives désespérées d'arracher ces précieuses informations à Kakashi et Iruka. Selon la volonté de Lord Uchiwa, j'étais resté habiter au manoir, mais en son absence la plupart des pièces étaient condamnées ou les meubles restaient dissimulés sous des draps blancs, grisés par la lumière fade. Il me semblait le voir partout et nulle part à la fois. Sa présence résonnait dans mon esprit, et pourtant, les saisons passant, elle semblait m'échapper, fondre, se diluer, pour finir par disparaître inéluctablement.

Je passais de plus en plus de temps seul dans les montagnes, été comme hiver, ce qui inquiétait Kakashi qui avait fini, fait inavouable, par s'attacher à moi. Je m'étais trouvé, entre autres, un poste de messager, et j'apportais lettres et vivres aux villages les plus reculés des montagnes, la plupart des colis transitant par Konoha. Bon marcheur, il me fallait néanmoins pas moins de trois jours pour relier Konoha au village de Shuuichi, en passant par le col de Yuki (cf. Gravitation, j'ai toujours eu envie de passer dans le col de Yuki…), tristement célèbre pour son climat imprévisible et meurtrier.

Je progressai donc à pas lents, enfoncé dans la neige jusqu'à mi-mollet, sans rien autour de moi que la neige, le ciel, les rochers découverts par le vent et les bourrasques sifflant à mes oreilles. Le sac sur mon dos devenait de plus en plus lourd, me sciant les épaules malgré les couches de vêtements. Seuls mes yeux et le bout de mon nez dépassaient de la laine dont j'étais couvert. La neige avait commencé à tomber quelques heures plus tôt, mais ce qui m'inquiétait était le vent forcissant et la température en chute libre. Des paquets de neige de plus en plus compacts venaient s'écraser sur moi, encroûtant mes cils sous la matière blanche et glacée. Il me devenait de plus en plus difficile de lutter contre les bourrasques, et je commençai à douter de pouvoir passer le col par un temps pareil. Ma vie valait plus qu' un paquet de lettres, du moins à mes yeux. L'ascension se corsait au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais du col. Arrivé entre les deux pics, les rafales étaient si fortes qu'il fallait me courber pour rester debout, des larmes brouillaient ma vision puis gelaient instantanément sur mes tempes.

Je commençais à paniquer. Je ne voyais plus que du blanc sombre, en haut, en bas, et de tous les côtés. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si l'obscurcissement était dû aux nuages chargés de poudreuse, ou, ayant perdu le sens du temps, au crépuscule, ce qui aurait signé mon arrêt de mort. Avançant comme un automate, les bras vainement pliés devant moi pour me protéger les yeux, je ne vis pas l'étrange monticule avant de buter dessus et m'y affaler. Je me redressais tant bien que mal, me couvrant encore un peu plus de neige et de glace, puis examinais la chose étrange qui m'avais fait tomber. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'eus cette réaction, la voie de la raison aurait été de me relever et de continuer ma route, pas de rester assis dans la neige au beau milieu d'une tempête, dans le col le plus meurtrier de la région. Je dégageais la forme du plat de la main, et, écartant la neige fraîche, je révélais un morceau d'étoffe.

Je clignais des yeux d'ahurissement, non pas à cause du corps, qui était chose fréquente à cette saison, mais en raison de la nature du tissu. Il était sombre, fin et léger, et semblait porté à même la peau. Qui donc était assez fou pour tenter pareille traversée habillé de cette façon ? Je baissai mon cache-nez, enlevai une de mes moufles à l'aide de mes dents et fourrai mes doigts dans ma bouche, afin de les réchauffer et de leur redonner leur sensibilité. De l'autre main, j'agrippai ce qui me sembla être sa ceinture et le dégageai de sa gangue glacée. Il ne portait même pas d'écharpe, ni de gants, juste kimono d'été fin et sombre. La pitié m'envahit à la vue de sa peau déjà blanche comme neige, de ses lèvres violet sombre et de la glace formée sur ses yeux et autour de sa bouche. Sans grand espoir, je me penchai sur son corps déjà raidi et appliquai mon index et mon majeur tiédis sur sa jugulaire.

D'abord, je ne sentis que la chair inerte et froide, puis au bout de longues secondes, un léger tressaillement. Ce corps ne cessait de m'étonner. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit toujours en vie dans ces circonstances ? J'étais persuadé d'avoir été abusé par mes doigts frémissants, mais une deuxième pression infime me confirma que cet homme, fait incroyable, état vivant. Je savais qu'avec un blessé, mes chances de survie diminueraient considérablement. Je fus un moment tenté de continuer ma route et de l'abandonner, mais ayant moi-même été sauvé, je rejetai cette idée pourtant fort attrayante. Je fis rapidement un trou dans la neige , y enterrai une grande partie de mon chargement puis plantais mon bâton de marcheur par dessus pour, peut-être, pouvoir le retrouver si j'avais l'occasion, un jour , d'y revenir.

Je poussai un soupir, puis passai mes bras sous ses épaules et ses genoux. Même si son poids me fit grimacer, je fus à la fois heureux et inquiet qu'il ne pesât pas plus lourd. En le serrant contre moi, je jugeais qu'il devait être jeune, au vu de son visage lisse. Une marche épuisante s'ensuivit. Je bataillai pour ne pas être emporté par son poids, tout en essayant de retrouver la grotte où j'avais coutume de camper après le passage du col. Je la trouvai enfin, et fus soulagé de voir que la neige ne l'avait pas trop encombrée. L'entrée en était étroite, et je du me contorsionner pour pouvoir passer avec mon chargement. J'ôtai ma pelisse et la suspendis pour nous isoler de l'extérieur. J'allongeai l'homme des neiges sur la paillasse que j'avais installée, puis l'examinai. N'était-ce le minuscule nuage de vapeur qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il était vivant. Piochant du bois dans un coin, j'allumai un feu et mis de la neige à fondre.

Je m'asseyais à ses cotés et retirai tant bien que mal son kimono collé à sa chemise par le gel. Comme il était maigre ! Je me demandai ce qui avait pu le priver de nourriture aussi longtemps. Malgré les muscles bien dessinés, ses côtes tendaient sa peau et ses joues paraissaient creusées. Tout à coup, je me rendis compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire que de le déshabiller alors qu'il était déjà presque mort de froid. Même si l'atmosphère se réchauffai pour moi, encore couvert de tous mes lainages, lui devait s'affaiblir davantage. Je retirai tous mes pulls et les posai près du feu afin qu'ils se réchauffent. Je finis de retirer ses vêtements glacés, bataillant avec le laçage de sa chemise prit par le gel, mais si ses lèvres reprirent une teinte moins sombre, je m'inquiétai de son absence de réaction ainsi que de la pâleur et la froideur de sa peau. Je rajoutai de la neige à faire fondre, ayant l'intention de lui faire boire de l'eau chaude, j'espérai que les habitants de Shuuichi aient des amis qui leur envoient du sucre ou du miel. Il ne faisait pas chaud, mais mon habitude du froid et la proximité du feu m'empêchèrent à peu près de trembler. Lorsque les épais habits de laine furent secs et tièdes, je les entassai sur lui et lui versai un peu d'eau chaude et sucrée dans la bouche. Le feu aidant et la tempête s'apaisant, l'atmosphère de la petite grotte ne tarda pas à s'adoucir, et je jugeai le moment opportun pour faire une toilette sommaire. Occupé à délacer ma chemise, la dernière chose que je portais à part mon pantalon, je n'entendis pas sa respiration s'accélérer, pas plus que ses yeux s'ouvrir.

Je ne comprenais plus. Mes derniers souvenirs étaient l'épuisement, le froid infini, mes genoux pliant sous mon poids, la neige sur ma joue, et mes mains, mon visage, mes pieds insensibilisés par un froid salutaire. Je sentais à présent tout mon corps, mais le passage du sang dans les chairs gelées me faisait tant souffrir que la douleur m'avait sorti de ma profonde inconscience. Ouvrant les yeux, ma vision restait brouillée, mais s'éclaircit petit à petit. Je parcourai la pièce, qui s'avéra être une grotte, malgré la tiédeur ambiante. J'entendis des bruits de pas et un clapotis comme si l'on venait de plonger quelque chose dans l'eau, puis des éclaboussures. Tourner la tête me demanda un effort énorme, et je faillis retomber dans l'inconscience. Je distinguai une silhouette de taille moyenne, mais elle se tenait dos à la lumière, et je ne pus en savoir davantage. Elle se figea, se sécha les mains et s'approcha.

C'était un homme assez grand, torse nu. Il était musclé comme un acrobate, et, lorsqu'il posa sa main chaude sur ma joue, je pus goûter la douceur de sa paume, curieusement associée à une peau dorée. Qui était-il donc pour avoir un épiderme digne d'un aristocrate associé au teint d'un antique peuple montagnard ? La lumière m'aveuglait, et je ne pus voir son visage que lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de moi. Il avait les pommettes larges, le menton pointu, les mâchoires prononcées sans être trop fortes, le nez légèrement aquilin et des yeux en amande si perçants qu'on eût dit ceux d'un chat. Ses cheveux rebelles étaient dorés, mais je crus que cette teinte était due à la lueur du feu, étirant les ombres et faisant flamboyer la pierre. Il m'adressa un sourire, et, chose incompréhensible alors, m'embrassa sur le front. Je crus voir une larme briller dans ses yeux, mais il releva la tête et me dit :

« Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie. », affichant toujours son sourire étrange, il alla chercher un gobelet, y mit de l'eau chaude et, il me sembla, du miel de la même teinte que son corps. Il m'en fit boire un peu, et il me sembla que la vie elle-même se répandait dans mes veines.

« Tu as faim ? » sa voix était bien timbrée, basse et mélodieuse. Je fermais les yeux en signe d'assentiment.

« Je suis désolé, reprit-il, mais je n'ai plus que de la viande séchée, il va falloir s'en accommoder. » Il se dirigea vers son paquetage et en tira des lanières rouge sombre. En revenant vers moi, il en déchira un bout, puis s'accroupit et m'en glissa un morceau dans la bouche.

J'essayais vainement de mâcher, mais finis par lâcher la nourriture raidie par le sel et la fumée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon par ce seul effort. Impassiblement, il récupéra la viande, la fourra dans sa bouche et se mit à mâcher consciencieusement sans me quitter des yeux. Je pensai que mieux valait ne rien gâcher si nous restions bloqués un moment, mais, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il plaça ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête et plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne. Ses cheveux me tombèrent sur le visage. Ils sentaient la neige fondue, le sable, les pêches, et, loin derrière, comme une vague odeur animale et musquée , que je ne parvins pas à identifier. Heureusement pour moi, ses yeux étaient clos, car je sentis une chaleur diffuse envahir mes joues. D'un léger mouvement du menton qui pressa un peu plus ses lèvres sur les miennes, il m'indiqua de desserrer les dents et me nourrit à l'aide de sa langue. Sous l'influence de la fièvre, la saveur fruitée que je sentais sur mon palais m'intrigua : était-ce celle de la nourriture, du miel qu'il avait peut-être dégusté durant ma longue inconscience, ou bien celle de sa salive elle-même ?

« Merci, soufflai-je

-Y'a pas de quoi » dit-il avec un demi-sourire, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée s'obscurcissant et ajouta : « Allez, au pieu tout le monde, 'va pas falloir chômer demain ! T'as une guérison à finir et moi des colis à porter ! » Il me considéra un instant d'un air désapprobateur, et finit par lâcher :

« Pousse-toi un peu, que je te réchauffe. »

Pendant que je me déplaçais tant bien que mal sur la paillasse, il alla chercher son vieux manteau, l'étendit par-dessus moi, puis se glissa à mes côtés, sous nos couvertures de fortune. Comme je tremblais toujours, il remonta mes jambes contre ma poitrine puis colla son dos contre le mien, ses genoux contre mes mollets, ses bras entourant mes tibias. Alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil, il me demanda d'un ton étonnamment sérieux : « Ca va mieux ? » je tournai la tête paresseusement et eus juste le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux de chat d'un bleu stupéfiant avant que la fatigue ne m'emporte.

_« Je ne lui ai même pas demandé son nom…_

_- Naruto. »_

Naruto. Il avait tant changé… J'avais les yeux grands ouverts, mais n'osais bouger de peur de le réveiller. Je le buvais du regard, tant sa présence à mes côtés me semblait irréelle. Une petite mèche dorée retombait devant ses lèvres, se balançant au rythme de son souffle. Ses traits d'enfant avaient complètement disparu, et sans ses yeux et ses cheveux reconnaissables entre mille, je n'aurais jamais reconnu mon meilleur ami en ce jeune homme au visage et au corps finement dessinés.

Je devais sourire, car lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent enfin, il me considéra un moment, le bouleversement se lisant sur ses traits fins, puis découvrit ses dents blanches et me dit d'une voix brisée, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure :

« Tu es revenu. » Une larme de bonheur et de culpabilité roula sur ma joue, et je lui répondis :

« Je suis revenu. Et je ne repartirai plus sans toi. »

J'espère que vous ne verrez plus les tempêtes de neige de la même façon maintenant ! Pas trop dégoulinant, si ? Non ?

Pour les amateurs de Miyazaki, le truc de la viande séchée va vous rappeler des souvenirs…

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec la description de Naruto, je voulais que ce soir tout de même Naruto mais… tout de même différent de celui que l'on connaît. Je voulais qu'il soit reconnaissable sans être « copie conforme », et qu'il soit beau sans être fade… Suis pas sûre que ce soit entièrement réussi… Enfin bref.


	6. Torrents

Torrents

Torrents

Malgré les protestations de Sasuke, nous restâmes encore deux jours dans la grotte. Il reprit doucement du poids et sa peau perdit sa pâleur maladive pour retrouver son éternelle blancheur nacrée. En le regardant marcher devant moi, je remarquais à quel point Sasuke demeurait, en toutes circonstances, d'une dignité impeccable. Même vêtu de vieilles frusques et d'un vieux kimono fatigué, son port, sa façon de marcher, sa diction et jusqu'à ses regards incarnaient l'image parfaite de l'aristocratie authentique, bien différente de la débauche et la décadence des bourgeois.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, la neige se fit plus rare, et, descendant au sud, la végétation apparut plus vivace. Nous commencions notre descente vers la vallée de Shuuichi, et dormions sans trop de mal à la belle étoile, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Bientôt l'air tiédit au point que nous avions la chance de nous étendre dans les hautes herbes surplombés par des nuées de vers luisants semblant se refléter dans les astres. En raison du mauvais temps qui nous avait longtemps retardés, nous n'avions pas marché trois jours mais une semaine, et c'est donc endolori et d'une propreté douteuse que j'aperçus un torrent. Je me tournais vers Sasuke qui avait eu la même réaction, le sourire aux lèvres. Je courus jusqu'au ruisseau, mon ami sur mes talons.

Arrivé au bord, j'ôtais les couches de vêtements qui me couvraient et vis que Sasuke en faisait autant, parsemant l'herbe de tissu. Il me regarda et me regarda d'un air de défi, puis lâcha :

« Elle a l'air froide. Tu y vas en premier, pour me dire si elle est vraiment glacée ? » Au vu de la limpidité de l'eau, il semblait avoir raison. Je lui répondis sur le même ton, un grand sourire s'étalant sur mon visage :

« Quoi, tu as peur ? C'est vrai que c'est compréhensible, traumatisé comme l'est par ton « expérience » de l'autre jour, mais tout de même… Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, ça n'est pas très grave tu sais, je peux comprendre… » Devant sa moue faussement boudeuse, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue. Soudain, un sourire naquit dans ses yeux et envahit son visage.

« Moi, il y a quelque chose que je trouve incompréhensible, c'est comment, en quatre années entières, qui plus est sans moi et donc sans rude concurrence, tu ne t'es toujours pas trouvé de petite amie. C'est vrai quoi, tu es un paria, mais je suis sûr que certaines bourgeoises apprécient les petits blonds un peu pervers… » J'ouvris puis refermai sans savoir quoi dire. Sasuke avait toujours été le champion de la diplomatie, et cette attaque frontale me dévoilait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité dont je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais imaginé l'existence. Je laissais échapper un cri scandalisé et lui sautai dessus, nous faisant tous deux tomber dans l'eau, dont j'émergeais en poussant un cri de douleur.

« Enfoiré ! Elle est gelée !

- Je le sais, abruti ! » me répondit-il, le visage déformé par quelque chose à mis chemin entre une grimace de souffrance et un sourire. J'affectais un accent très patricien et lui déclarai :

« Lord Uchiwa, mais que donc faites-vous dans cet infâme bourbier, qui plus est en compagnie d'un de ces attardés de montagnards ! » Sasuke, plié en deux par un fou rire, s'affaissait de plus en plus dans le courant. « Alors, milord, toujours aussi froid ? » finis-je avec un sourire irrépressible. Je m'inquiétais lorsque je vis une lueur sournoise s'allumer dans ses yeux. J'essayai de m'enfuir, mais je me pris les pieds dans les galets tapissant le lit de la rivière et m'étalais de tout mon long dans l'eau froide. Il en profita pour me bondir dessus et, s'asseyant sur mon dos, maintenir ma tête sous l'eau. Se débattre la tête sous l'eau tout en essayant d'étouffer un fou rire peu avoir des conséquences désastreuses telles que l'étranglement intempestif ou le passage d'eau par des voies inhabituelles et désagréables. Je suffoquais, la tête écrasée sur les pierres grises, lisses et rondes, lorsque soudain le poids sur mon dos s'évanouit, et je n'entendis plus que la respiration anormalement rapide de Sasuke.

Naruto me regardait sans comprendre, apparemment inquiet. Mes lèvres tremblaient, et, comme je restais immobile, il se releva dans une gerbe d'eau et me prit par les épaules.

« Sasuke, ça ne va pas ? » Une larme dégringola sur mon visage, traçant un chemin tiède au milieu des gouttes glaciales de la montagne. Quand je réussis enfin à parler, seul un filet de voix brisée s'échappa de ma gorge :

« Ton dos… il… les traces… Que s'est-il passé ? Je… Tu as tout récupéré ? » Il me fit pour seule réponse un petit sourire triste, tout en me regardant de côté, comme s'il doutait de ma réaction. Je m'approchais de lui, le contournais et contemplais son dos. Des muscles nerveux roulaient sous sa peau mate. L'épiderme était uniformément doré, sans même une trace de zébrure. C'était impossible. Le fouet avait arraché la peau, déchiré les muscles jusqu'à l'os et pourtant, il n'avait plus une marque. Je laissais mes mains planer un long moment à quelques centimètres de son échine, n'osant le toucher, de peur que l'illusion ne s'évanouisse, que son épiderme ne se crevasse et reprenne l'aspect qu'il aurait du avoir.

Lentement, du bout des doigts, je suivis les contours de ses omoplates, puis descendis le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait la peau douce. Il ne dit rien, mais la chair de poule envahit sa chair tiède. J'appliquais mes paumes sur ses reins et les fis glisser délicatement, comme m'imprégnant de cette réalité incroyable, si aberrante mais tellement prodigieuse qu'il me fallait la frôler, la caresser, l'apprivoiser pour enfin pouvoir l'admettre.

Pendant tout ce temps, Naruto n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté debout, les pieds dans l'eau glaciale, mes mains plaquées sur son dos. Les uns après les autres, les muscles frémissaient sous mes doigts. Mes mains remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque et s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux. Il attrapa mon poignet et se retourna, plantant ses yeux dans les miens sans lâcher ma main. Je détournais la tête et les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur mes joues. Il s'empara de mon menton et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que nos visages se frôlent. J'eus l'impression d'une prise d'otage par ses seules pupilles. Jamais je n'avais vu volonté si dure dans son regard. Ses iris obscurcis lançaient des éclats d'or. Ce Naruto si superbe, sombre et inquiétant était nouveau pour moi, me terrifiant et m'inquiétant plus qu'aucune autre chose passée, présente, et, je le savais, à venir.

Tenant toujours mon menton tremblant, il me dit d'une voix grave: « Ce n'était pas ta faute. » Il avait soigneusement détaché ses mots, mais sa voix s'était enrouée sur les dernières syllabes. Il cueillit ma tête au creux de sa main et posa ma joue sur son épaule, son bras autour des miennes. Comme je demeurais interdit, il finit par dire : « Ne crois surtout pas que je viens de te prendre dans mes bras, j'essaie juste de te réchauffer, comme d'habitude. » Je pouvais sentir son sourire dans sa voix, et cela plus que tout réchauffa mon cœur.

Chapitre un peu court, je sais (seulement 1200 mots) mais nécessaire pour la suite… Arrivée d'un élément perturbateur et démonstration des capacités de Naru… (pas _celles-là,_ de capacités, bande de pervers ! )


	7. La Danse du Renard

La danse du renard

La danse du renard

L'accueil qui nous fur réservé à Shuuichi fut bien différent ce celui que nous aurions eu à Konoha. D'après les bourrades amicales et les regards chaleureux dont Naruto fut gratifié, je compris que les bienséances aristocratiques, et donc son statut de paria, n'avaient pas court dans cette partir reculée du Pays du Feu. Il connaissait manifestement bien les habitants du village, à qui il distribuait de pair colis et sourires. Ceux-ci m'étaient inconnus. Francs et ouverts, effilant ses yeux et découvrant ses dents claires, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les rares que je l'avais vu afficher à Konoha, ressemblant davantage à un grimace retroussant une commissure ou à un rictus montrant ses canines aiguës. Ses yeux et ses cheveux éclaircis par le soleil, pourtant typiquement montagnards, ne semblaient pas déranger les villageoises, bien au contraire. Leurs yeux assoiffés le buvaient, mais il ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de l'invite contenue dans la plupart des propos des femmes, même lorsque celles-ci lui demandaient d'un air gourmand où nous logerions cette nuit. Être compris dans cet appel explicite me fit monter le rouge aux joues.

Enfin, la cohue se dispersa et, m'étant tenu à l'écart durant ce laps de temps, je pus enfin me rapprocher de lui. Bien que la foule eût disparu, son sourire restait accroché à ses lèvres.

« Tu aimes venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Il se tourna vers moi, se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis finit par dire : « Eh bien, il faut que les colis arrivent jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Cessant de sourire, ses yeux soudain graves cherchèrent les miens. « Tu sais, ici, que j'aie les yeux bleus ne change rien. En ton absence, il ne restait plus qu'Iruka et Kakashi et je…Tu sais comment sont les aristocrates et leurs domestiques… » Il inspira un grand coup, et arrima son regard au mien. Il n'avait jamais évoqué ni mon départ, ni la période qui avait suivi. A ma grande honte, je m'aperçus que j'étais terrifié par ce qu'il allait me dire, et aurais tout donné pour qu'il se taise. J'avais tant évité de penser à ce qui pouvait lui arriver lorsque j'étais loin de lui que l'entendre de mes propres oreilles me paraissait insurmontable. Il finit par souffler, les yeux rivés sur le sol : « Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de toi pendant longtemps, même indirectement, et comme je n'arrivais à rien obtenir de Kakashi et Iruka, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Je… ça a été une mauvaise période pour moi. C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à partir dans la montagne pendant plusieurs jours, parfois des semaines entières. Un jour, une lettre est enfin parvenue au manoir Uchiwa. J'ai réussi à faire avouer à Iruka que c'était quelque chose à ton sujet. Kakashi l'a ouverte, puis s'est effondré et s'est mis à pleurer, pleurer comme je ne l'en aurais jamais imaginé capable. J'ai essayé de savoir pourquoi, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Je l'ai frappé, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir du désespoir, il a continué à sangloter, me disant qu'il était désolé, tellement désolé. Il répétait ce mot encore, et encore. Il me demandait de la pardonner, puis te le demandait à toi, et pleurait de plus belle, disant que c'était de sa faute, qu'il aurait pu empêcher qu'une chose pareille n'arrive. Ses paroles avaient suffi à confirmer ma pire crainte : l'annonce de ta mort. » Il avala convulsivement sa salive, et ce fut d'une voix tremblante qu'il poursuivit : « Alors… alors je suis parti. Je n'avais ni vivres ni lainages, mais plus rien n'importait pour moi. Le manoir, les rues et la ville toute entière me ramenaient à toi. » Des larmes de la même clarté que ses yeux roulèrent sur ses joues. « J'ai fui ta mémoire. Je t'ai fui. Je suis allé dans les montagnes, mais même elles étaient emplies de toi. J'ai marché, marché et marché encore. Je ne sentais plus la faim, et lorsque la soif se faisait trop sentir, la neige me suffisait. Pendant la saison du blizzard, j'ai passé le col de Yuki à peine plus couvert que toi, après un jeûne de plusieurs jours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai survécu. A vrai dire, je l'ai regretté. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis plus de cinq jours et dormi sous des arbres ou dans des grottes, malgré le temps exécrable. J'ai donc passé le col, espérant en finir, mais je ne suis pas mort. »

Les larmes refusaient de couler, alors, je me contentai de soutenir son regard, c'était la seule chose dont je me sentais capable. « Un habitant de Shuuichi m'a trouvé à cent mètres du village, au milieu du chemin. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là. Je n'ai aucun souvenir après le passage du col, qui est pourtant à plusieurs jours de marche d'ici. Ils se sont occupés de moi et je me suis lentement rétabli. Kakashi et Iruka n'ont pu lancer aucune équipe de recherche après moi, la disparition d'un paria faisant peu de vagues. A Konoha, cela n'est pas si rare. Mais le plus étrange est que, lorsque je suis enfin sorti de mon inconscience, j'étais persuadé que tu étais vivant. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune information abondant dans ce sens jusqu'à ce jour, et pourtant, je t'attendais.

-Et je suis revenu. » Il me prit dans ses bras et nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi. J'avais le nez et la bouche dans ses cheveux adoucis par l'eau du torrent, et je sentais la chaleur de ses paumes sur ma taille. Soudain, il releva la tête, et comme il regardait par dessus mon épaule, son visage s'éclaira et il s'écria :

« Gaara !

- Naruto ! Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas passé nous voir, ingrat ! Tes colis et ta jolie frimousse me manquaient. Mais… » Il se figea, recula un peu et détailla Naruto de la tête aux pieds, une lueur gourmande dans le regard. Il eut une moue de reproche terriblement séductrice.

« Dis donc, tu aurais pu me devenir avant de devenir aussi mignon ! Déjà que j'avais du mal à te garder pour moi tout seul…

-Mmh, tu sais, il n'y a pas tant de bourgeoises attirés par les petits blonds en peu pervers à Konoha, contrairement à ce que certains peuvent en dire… » Il m'adressa un clin d'œil. Le dénommé Gaara glissa un regard curieux et appréciateur à la fois vers moi :

« Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ?

-Si, bien sûr. Gaara, voici Sasuke Uchiwa, mon meilleur ami. »

A ces deux mentions, une étincelle d'intérêt s'alluma dans ses yeux. Alors que je m'avançais pour le saluer, il redevint très sérieux et me jaugea avec une gravité non feinte pendant que j'en faisais autant. Son apparence était étrange mais loin d'être désagréable. Il avait les cheveux roux sombres dont de petites mèches balayaient son front. Sa peau était presque aussi claire que la mienne, contrastant étonnamment avec ses grands yeux turquoise cernés de noir. Sans être aussi beaux que ceux de Naruto, ses traits étaient plus fins que la plupart des gens, et ses vêtements sombres et larges ne parvenaient pas à cacher une silhouette musclée et sans une once de graisse.

« Très heureux de te rencontrer » finit-il par lâcher. « J'espère que vous restez ce soir ? » ajouta-t-il en nous observant. Comme Naruto gardait une expression interdite, il soupira :

« Mon Dieu, il ne savent même plus quel jour nous sommes. » Il se tourna vers mon ami blond et lui déclara, un air de connivence sur le visage :

« C'est le jour de la danse du renard. » Et les yeux de Naruto s'éclairèrent.

Il partit avec Gaara, m'assurant qu'il me retrouverai le soir même, ce qui parut beaucoup l'amuser. On me conduisit à notre chambre, le fait que je sois noble et mon compagnon paria ne semblait pas affecter les mœurs de Shuuichi. J'avais cru comprendre qu'une fête se préparait, et je m'habillai en conséquence. J'achetai quelques vêtements que la minuscule place du village, puis rentrais au « Palais » où nous étions logés. Je me lavais les cheveux et le visage à l'eau froide en frissonnant, puis passai un kimono bleu à même ma peau, le laissant largement ouvert en raison de la chaleur étonnante qui régnait dans le bâtiment. Je me rendis au temple de Shuuichi où la cérémonie allait se dérouler. Une estrade de bois sombre avait été installée devant celui-ci, entouré par des cerisiers en fleurs dont des pétales mêlées à du riz parsemaient le plancher, conformément à la tradition. Je tentais de me dissimuler, mais un homme roux au visage couvert de motifs étranges me fis m'installer au premier rang, puis s'assit à mes côtés. Il me dit s'appeler Kankuro et être le frère de Gaara. Il lui ressemblait, mais n'avait pas été doté ni de sa beauté, ni de l'intensité de ses regards.

J'attendais toujours Naruto qui se faisait attendre. Kankuro, qui continuait à me faire la conversation, m'annonça d'un air empli de fierté :

« Gaara est Ôkami ce soir. Il est très bon. Cette place lui a été assignée il y a de cela plusieurs années, et il s'entraîne tant qu'il ne sera pas remplacé de sitôt ! » termina-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je n'étais pas étonné. Il avait l'étoffe pour ce rôle. Je le dis à Kankuro, qui approuva derechef d'un nouveau sourire qui plissa ses tatouages. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander s'il savait où se trouvait Naruto lorsque le silence m'interrompit. Sans un bruit, les danseurs étaient montés sur scène. Je tournai la tête, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me pétrifia.

Jamais je n'avais vu chose si belle. Les danseurs se tenaient face à face, immobiles. Gaara avait été vêtu d'un kimono blanc, rutilant de fils d'argent, largement ouvert sur sa poitrine luisant de poudre du même métal. Des clochettes pendaient au bout de ses doigts, leur tintement restant inaudible. Les larmes rouges peintes sous ses yeux étaient de la même teinte que ses cheveux, contrastant avec ses yeux turquoise, fixés tout comme les miens sur le deuxième danseur. Lorsque je posai les yeux sur lui, je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter, là, maintenant, dans un spasme ultime et délicieux. Son vis-à-vis était tout simplement l'être le plus beau que j'eus jamais vu. Dans mon ébahissement, j'entendis le reste des spectateurs retenir son souffle.

Pieds nus sur le bois sombre, Naruto, dressé de toute sa taille, semblait toiser Gaara. Ses cheveux blonds ornés de perles d'or caressaient doucement ses épaules, mus par la légère brise levée avec le crépuscule. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas _vu _Naruto. Je n'avais fait que le regarder et, inexplicablement, j'étais resté aveugle. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon rouge cousu d'or, et son torse n'avait été habillé que de poudre ambrée qui ne parvenait pas à cacher sa chair de poule. Un frisson violent me parcourut lorsque mon regard erra sur ses mains fines, ses épaules musclées et sa poitrine nerveuse. Une étrange chaleur m'envahit alors que mes yeux s'accrochaient à sa bouche entrouverte, et, lorsque ses iris débordants de puissance contenue croisèrent les miens, une langue de feu me traversa et donna à mes pupilles cette expression d'intensité hébétée propre au désir. Mon regard parcourait toujours son visage, et lorsque je m'aperçus que son souffle semblait s'être accéléré et ses lèvres entrouvertes, je crus que le brasier qui m'habitait allait me jeter au sol, m'arrachant des larmes brûlantes.

Un bruit sourd, rythmé et étonnamment complexe retentit, accompagné d'un son étrange. Je baissai les yeux. Naruto martelait les planches méthodiquement, sans bouger, tissant un motif sonore. Continuant la trame de son pied, il commença à onduler de la tête et des épaules, faisant tinter les clochettes au son grave pendues à ses cheveux. L'auditoire et moi le premier étions hypnotisés. En face de lui, Gaara entreprit lui aussi de se déplacer, créant une mélodie plus rapide et saccadée, nettement provocante. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, les musiciens s'étaient mis à jouer, accompagnant le tintement des clochettes et le contrepoint formé par le martèlement de l'estrade du loup et du renard. La danse s'accéléra insensiblement. Les déplacements lents et les regards assassins se muèrent en un vrai combat. Selon la danse de Kyuubi et Ôkami, les danseurs doivent éviter de se toucher le plus longtemps possible. Les coups devinrent de plus en plus rapides et les esquives atteignirent un niveau rarement utilisé dans l'art du combat « réel », mais le plus étonnant était le silence. Leurs pieds ne claquaient pas inutilement sur le plancher, leurs souffles n'étaient pas rauques malgré la difficulté et la longueur de l'exercice. Naruto effectuait des mouvements que moi-même aurais peiné à réaliser, et malgré la cadence de plus en plus rapide, il sembla prendre l'avantage. Il enroulait ses gestes imperceptiblement autour de Gaara, sans jamais le toucher. Leurs peaux luisaient de sueur, mais ils continuaient, entraînés par la musique de plus en plus rapide qui faisait pulser mon cœur à mes oreilles.

Il coupait toute retraite à Gaara à l'aide de son corps, parfois à un cheveu de l'effleurer, mais l'esquivait toujours au dernier moment d'une parade impressionnante d'agilité et qui, pourtant, ne possédait pas la lourdeur souvent occasionnée par les muscles des acrobates. Ses mouvements félins m'électrisaient et ne paraissaient pas non plus laisser son adversaire indifférent. Ses yeux turquoise le dévoraient fiévreusement, et il ne cessait de le provoquer, augmentant encore le rythme et la précision de ses gestes. Alors, la danse se mua en véritable affrontement. Naruto ne suivait plus la ligne classique de la danse du renard, il _était_ Kyuubi. Ses gestes fluides étaient fulgurants, et je sus alors pourquoi sa musculature était presque aussi développée que la mienne : il m'avait observé, de longues années auparavant, durant mes entraînements avec Jiraya. La plupart de ses gestes étaient indubitablement ceux des arts martiaux pratiqués par les ninjas, mais jamais l'art de la guerre ne m'avait paru si sensuel. Arrivant à son paroxysme, Gaara semblait ne plus suivre les mouvements du renard lorsqu'il se figea soudain, et baissa lentement les yeux vers sa poitrine.

Le bout des doigts tendus de Naruto s'était posé à l'endroit précis où le tissu s'écartait sur sa peau argentée. Il fit un grand sourire à Naruto qui le contourna, et, les doigts toujours en contact avec sa peau, vint se presser contre son dos avant de dénouer son kimono et de le retourner, faisant apparaître la face de soie noire de l'habit de cérémonie. Toujours collé contre lui, il le vêtit puis laissa ses bras pendre le long de ses flancs. Alors, Gaara se tourna vers lui, le tête légèrement inclinée pour pouvoir atteindre son regard, le danseur blond le dominant de quelques centimètres. Le loup ayant délaissé son pelage de neige pour revêtir celui de la nuit, Naruto prit une de ses mains entre les siennes et lui ôta les clochettes une à une, heurtant le parquet dans un bruit sourd, puis fit une chose qui me pétrifia.

S'approchant de Gaara, il baissa la tête sur son visage, restant un moment immobile, puis, d'un mouvement de menton, entreprit de lui lécher délicatement les joues. Les larmes de sang disparurent l'une après l'autre sous ses coups de langue. Alors, Gaara se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et, lui posant les mains sur la nuque, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. Je suffoquai lorsque celles de mon ami lui répondirent, faisant exploser les applaudissements du public. Une envie de meurtre irrépressible me traversa tandis que je fixais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher les deux hommes sur scène qui approfondissaient lentement leur étreinte sous les ovations. Mes mâchoires me faisaient mal, mais je me forçais à les desserrer et à décrisper mon visage.

Ma douleur devait être visible, car Kankuro me demanda d'un air à la fois intrigué et inquiet si tout allait bien. Je ne répondis pas et détournai la tête en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. C'aurait dû être moi. Moi qui aurais dansé avec lui, me faisant submerger peu à peu par son talent, moi qui lui aurais pleuré des larmes de sang, moi qui aurais senti sur mon visage la moiteur chaude de sa langue et moi enfin qui l'aurais embrassé. Percevant mon trouble, Kankuro m'attira à l'écart et me dit :

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la chambre. Après la cérémonie, il est d'usage que les danseurs passent la nuit…ensemble. » Alors, un gouffre s'ouvra sous mes pieds et un liquide poisseux coula de mes yeux, engluant mes joues.

Ne me tuez pas, ne me tuez pas ! C'est pas d'ma faute si Gaara est un pervers qui va pouvoir passer une nuit avec Naru-chan

Oulàlà ! Beaucoup de retard pour ce chapitre très ardu à écrire… J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire la scène de danse, par je me suis éclatée sur les fringues de tout le monde , j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas trop kitsch…


	8. Crues

Avertissement : ici, pas de chapitre tout mignon dans lequel Sasuke et Naruto font plouf-plouf dans le torrent (), mais u tr

Avertissement : ici, pas de chapitre tout mignon dans lequel Sasuke et Naruto font plouf-plouf dans le torrent mais un truc plutôt horrible que j'ai longtemps hésité à publier… J'ai également pensé en enlever des parties, mais ça ne collait plus. J'ai fini par me décider à vous le présenter tel quel !

Je vous rassure (un minimum), toute cette cruauté n'est pas gratuite, mais bien nécessaire à l'histoire ! Je vous assure aussi que je ne me suis pas éclatée à écrire celui-là… (sauf le début)

Crue :

_Crue : phénomène naturel de débordement d'un fleuve ou d'une rivière en période de forte pluviométrie._

Je n'avais jamais rien connu de pareil, et à voir les pupilles dilatées et la respiration saccadée de Gaara, j'aurais juré que lui non plus. Je tremblais comme une feuille des suites de cet effort prolongé lorsque je m'inclinais vers lui pour effacer de la langue les lignes pourpres qui lui barraient les joues, si bien que je faillis devoir me raccrocher aux pans de son kimono. Je parvins à me contrôler en espérant que cet incident ne serait remarqué par personne. Lorsque son visage fut redevenu uni et laiteux, je décrochais une à une les clochettes qui vacillaient au bout de ses doigts, les laissant heurter le bois avec un son mat suivi d'un léger tintement. Je me redressais ensuite et attendis, m'interrogeant à propos de la conversation que lui et moi avions eue juste avant le début de la cérémonie.

_Alors que je m'avançais vers la scène, Gaara me retint d'une main. Je me tournais vers lui et le questionnais du regard. Il finit par bredouiller : _

_« Je vais.. À la fin de la cérémonie… » Il se tut, se mordilla la lèvre, parut prendre une décision et me demanda résolument : « Tu m'autoriserais à remettre au goût du jour une vielle coutume de Konoha ? » Étonnamment, une pointe de malaise transparaissait dans sa voix. Son comportement m'intriguait, mais je lui demandai simplement : _

_« Ca va faire mal ? » Il rit doucement et m'assura que non. Je lui souris en retour et haussais les épaules. « Pas de problème pour moi alors. Tu consens à me dire en quoi ça consiste ? » Ses yeux brillants et son sourire élargi furent ses seules réponses. Je ne m'étonnais plus de ses questions étranges._

J 'étais agréablement impatient de découvrir cette « coutume », et je me contentais donc de le regarder, attendant qu'il mette fin à cet instant d'immobilité. Ses pieds glissèrent doucement sur le parquet sablé lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, puis son visage sembla occuper une plus grande part de mon champ de vision. Je fermais instinctivement les yeux lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes. Elles étaient tièdes et, passant par ma bouche entrouverte par le poids de la surprise, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de verveine de son souffle qui caressait ma langue. Je finis par réagir, happant doucement sa lèvre supérieure puis inférieure. Légèrement plus petit que moi, il entoura ma taille d'un de ses bras et passa sa main libre sous mes cheveux pour agripper ma nuque et accentuer la pression entre nos visages.

Des fourmillements intenses me parcouraient, partant de là où il me touchait : la taille, la nuque, la bouche. C'était lui qui menait la danse à présent, et j'expirais longuement sur sa joue lorsque sa langue vint agacer la mienne.

À part quelques baisers rapidement échangés avec une ou deux domestiques à Konoha, je n'avais jamais embrassé quiconque, du moins pas de cette manière-là. Ce baiser impliquait autre chose que je ne sus définir : une intimité, une affection, une continuation… J'avais cru que, de quelque façon, que sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne avait été une sorte d'accident, un aléa maladroit causé par notre fatigue respective. Je fus rapidement détrompé. Me serrant contre lui avec une force dont je ne le soupçonnais pas capable, il sembla soudain partout autour et à l'intérieur de ma bouche brûlante et humide de nos salives. Je n'étais plus conscient de rien, à peine sentais-je une vague tension dans mes jambes et le bas de mon dos, qui s'intensifia alors que je me demandais si j'essaierai un jour d'embrasser Sasuke de cette façon. Ses lèvres semblaient à la fois plus calmes et plus pressantes, et, alors que notre baiser s'enfoncait dans une routine, il s'arrêta un instant infime avant de me caresser la lèvre inférieure du bout de la langue, puis de la remettre en contact avec la mienne. Il me sembla que c'était la meilleure idée qu'il eut jamais eue.

Mes bras se refermèrent dans son dos alors que nous essayions de nous engloutir l'un l'autre. Ma jambe se fléchit instinctivement et mon genou se logea entre les siens, si bien qu'il se retrouva à cheval sur ma cuisse. Ses lèvres se décollèrent des miennes alors qu'il lâchait une sorte de hoquet de surprise, et, à mon immense étonnement, s'écarta brusquement de moi, le souffle court et riant nerveusement. J'avais pourtant eu l'impression qu'il avait apprécié cet échange avec moi. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers le public.

Le public. Durant ces moments d'ivresse, j'avais complètement oublié les villageois de Shuuichi. Imitant Gaara avec une seconde de retard, je m'inclinais à mon tour et entendis enfin les applaudissements assourdissants. Je cherchais Sasuke du regard, mais sa place était à présent vide.

Je sortis de la scène et me dirigeais vers le « palais » de Konoha lorsque j'entendis la vois de Gaara me héler. D'après son état d'essoufflement et ses joues rosées, il avait dû courir pour me rattraper. « J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » Je gloussai nerveusement. « Encore ? J'avais cru que ta remise au goût du jour de cette « vieille coutume » aurait été suffisante. » Il sourit d'un air étrange, mi-excuse mi-malice et se mordilla la lèvre.

« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas d'accord . » Son sourire s'élargit. « Mais maintenant je suis rassuré. » Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise, comme si j'avais surpris quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

« Alors, tu viens ? » insista-t-il. Je soupirais. J'avais envie d'un bain aux sources et d'un repas en compagnie de Sasuke.

« Ca ne sera pas long ?

-Il ne restera pas seul longtemps, ne t'en fais pas. » Je ne croyais pas qu'il m'aurait percé à jour si facilement.

L'air était frais mais l'agitation de la danse me procurait encore de la chaleur. Nous dépassâmes les temples et ses annexes pour nous retrouver dans l es jardins. Je repensais à mon amitié avec lui. Après avoir été soigné par les villageois des suites de mon passage du col, j'étais resté quelques semaines ici, ledit col étant bloqué par la neige. Sa finesse d'esprit et sa compréhension m'avaient poussé à me confier à lui. Il m'avait épaulé durant ces jours sombres sans Sasuke, sans jamais faire montre de curiosité déplacée ni de préjugés ni à mon égard, ni au sien, malgré sa connaissance de nos statuts opposés. Étant lui-même très secret malgré son goût pour les joutes verbales, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il avait grandi aux alentours de Konoha avant de venir occuper de poste d'administrateur dans le village perdu de Shuuichi. Il paraissait s'en contenter. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le retour de Sasuke provoque de tels bouleversements entre lui et moi.

Assis sur un ban de bois, nous regardions le vent montant de la vallée chiffonner les nuées de fleurs de cerisier et friper la surface de l'étang, reléguant les carpes près du fond. Nous buvions notre saké préféré. Gaara restait silencieux, ce qui ne m'avait pas souvent été donné d'entendre. Il soupira et finit par lâcher d'une voix faible :

« Maintenant qu'il est rentré, tu ne viendras plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? » J'avais cru mal entendre. Il me fixa comme si j'étais demeuré.

« Il est revenu. Tu vas aller mieux et tu n'auras plus besoin de risquer ta vie pour te sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu vivant. » Il sembla se calmer et continua à voix basse, comme pour lui-même :

« Il est riche. Il est puissant. » Sa voix se fit presque douloureuse et il ajouta à travers ses mâchoires serrées : « Il est beau comme un dieu et il te regarde comme s'il ne savait pas s'il fallait t'aimer jusqu'à ce que tu en crèves ou t'enfermer de peur qu'un autre ne le fasse. » Je cillai, abasourdi, et finis par lâcher d'un éclat de rire incrédule : « Tu penses sérieusement que Sasuke est beau ? Je… » Je secouais la tête, troublé. « Tu.. Il t'a tapé dans l'œil ? » Je ne sus pas s'il m'avait entendu, il se contentait de fixer les galets sous nos pieds, le regard vide. Quand il releva la tête, je constatais avec stupeur que ses yeux brillaient plus que d'habitude, et qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue.

« Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce pouvoir que tu as sur les gens. Ce pouvoir qui les pousse à occuper un autre rôle que celui que nous nous étions fixé. Qui nous fait réagir trop fort, trop douloureusement dès qu'il s'agit de toi. » Il baissa la tête et détourna le regard avant de murmurer, comme effrayé par ses propres paroles : « Qui nous pousse du plus profond de nous-mêmes à te haïr… Ou t'aimer. »

Je me figeai. La seule chose dont mon esprit était encore capable était de le fixer, attendant la suite.

Chacun de ses mots était comme une pierre lancée sur mon front, et chacune d'elle y creusait une étoile rouge. J'aurais voulu qu'il se taise.

« Et tu n'agis pas seulement sur nous. Tu modifies tout ce qui as été, est, ou doit advenir en chacun de nous. Tu nous changes. Plus profondément que je ne saurais l'admettre. » Son visage reflétait ce que je pense être les émotions qu'il contenait : regret, peur, émerveillement.

J'avalais péniblement ma salive. « Gaara, je… » ma voix s'étranglait. « Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? » Il émit un petit rire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Parce que je veux que tu saches ce que tu m'as fait. » Il s'était levé et était à présent penché sur moi, les mains posées sur mes cuisses, les yeux à quelques centimètres des miens. Son regard était fiévreux, et il m'était impossible de détacher le mien de ses iris turquoise. « Tu dois assumer ce que tu fais à tes victimes maintenant. » La tête me tournait. « Que… » Il me coupa la parole, écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Alors qu'il montait sur le banc, les genoux de chaque côté de mes hanches, je compris qu'il avait dû se contenir lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé sur scène. De ses lèvres coulait le mélange enivrant de la passion et du désespoir. Il respirait bruyamment, mordait autant qu'il suçait ma bouche et projetait si fort nos visages l'un contre l'autre que nos dents s'entrechoquaient.

Instinctivement, je répondais à son baiser. La chaleur de l'alcool me tournait la tête et brûlait la poitrine. Je me souviens avoir perdu ma dernière once de contrôle lorsqu'il déplaça ses mains, qui jusqu'alors pétrissaient les muscles de mon dos, en une longue caresse sur mes hanches. Je sentis ses cuisses trembler contre les miennes, puis se contracter alors qu'un spasme le projetait contre moi. Son menton tomba pour s'appuyer derrière mon épaule alors que ses mains s'agrippaient à ma taille et que son bassin se retrouvait en contact avec mon ventre. Il était fébrile et je me demandais distraitement pourquoi cette partie de son corps était si chaude et si pressante contre moi avant que sa bouche n'efface de nouveau toute conscience de mon esprit.

Son souffle devenait de plus erratique alors qu'il entreprit de couvrir ma gorge de baisers et de coups de langue. J'avas conscience de devenir sa possession, mais je ne pouvais faire un geste pour l'en empêcher. J'étais fasciné par les sensations qu'il provoquait en moi, et ne demandais rien de plus que de devenir leur possession. Je ne protestai donc pas lorsque sa main malaxa ma cuisse à travers le tissu léger de mon pantalon, remontant de genou vers l'aine, puis attrapa le haut de ma fesse, appuyant d'avantage ses hanches contre les miennes. Il murmura mon nom et poussa le bas de mon dos du plat de la main, m'appuyant sur les reins. J'aspirais convulsivement une goulée d'air et émis faiblement quelques syllabes : « Gaara… je-… » Je fus une fois de plus interrompu. Il avait repris possession de mes lèvres, et ses mains avaient filé entre nous. L'une était occupée à dessiner le contour d'un de mes pectoraux et à ériger le mamelon qui s'y dressait. L'autre descendit doucement le long de mon torse. Espérant et craignant à la fois savoir sa destination, un cri m'échappa lorsqu'elle se logea entre mes cuisses. Je rejetais la tête en arrière et me mis à mon tour à trembler alors qu'il déplaçait très lentement les doigts sur le tissu.

Un besoin se fit sentir, quelque chose de si fort que je parvins à lâcher dans un souffle : « S'il te plaît…fais quelque chose.. » Je ne savais absolument pas de quoi j'avais besoin, mais Gaara parut le deviner. Habilement, une de ses mains continua à agacer ma poitrine, partie de mon corps que je n'aurais jamais crue si sensible, tandis que l'autre s'affairait autour des laçages de mon pantalon. Je baissai le visage vers lui et remarquai ses pupilles dilatées et ses lèvres humides, ainsi que, fait étrange, le pression qui transparaissait à travers son kimono. Même l'odeur de sa sueur avait changé. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsqu'il parvint enfin à défaire les nœuds de mon seul vêtement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et, par un tour de main incompréhensible, il me fit asseoir face à lui sur ses genoux. Il faisait à présent nuit noire et sa peau luisait sous la lumière de la lune. Il s'immobilisa un moment et me contempla quelques secondes, puis ses yeux descendirent sur mon corps et un soupir résigné s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je crus entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Naruto.. Mon dieu… » . Il entreprit de sucer mes tétons plus avidement que je ne l'en aurais imaginé capable, et une fois de plus les sensations nouvelles qu'il déclencha eurent raison de moi. Un besoin plus douloureux encore m'envahit, et je compris enfin que c'était ce qu'on appelait le désir. En accord avec mes pensées, Gaara me souffla : « Est-ce que tu veux… » il respirait incroyablement vite. « …plus ? » Je lui répondis que oui. La tonalité pantelante de ma voix m'effraya, mais il sembla ravi.

Sa bouche se raccrocha à ma poitrine tandis que ses doigts s'entremêlaient à mes cheveux. « Allons-y » murmura-t-il. Alors, ses mains agrippèrent mes reins et m'écrasèrent contre lui. Il était entièrement collé à moi, et la moiteur de sa peau contre mon entrejambe me parut la perception la plus extraordinaire que j'eus jamais éprouvée jusqu'à ce qu'il se mettre à bouger sous moi.

Son bassin roulait rythmiquement, appuyant ma virilité contre la sienne, de plus en plus fort. Il paraissait perdre le contrôle, ses mouvements se firent erratiques alors que je me sentais devenir de plus en plus dur. Mes yeux se perdaient dans les étoiles. Chacun de ces contacts, bien qu'au travers de son kimono, me propulsait plus fort, plus loin. Je me sentais me dissoudre en moi-même. Lorsque la pression dans mon ventre me fit l'impression d'être prête à exploser, il s'arrêta brutalement. Je gémis de frustration, mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il passa les bras sous mes genoux et se leva. Je serrais les jambes autour de lui et je le vis serrer les dents, sans toutefois savoir si sa réaction était due au désir ou à l'effort physique nécessaire. Il marcha quelques instants jusqu'à la terrasse de la maison de bains qui bordait le jardin. Chacun de ses pas créait une friction entre nous, et je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. Il poussa le panneau du bout du pied, nous fit entrer, puis le referma de la même manière.

La chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur ne fit rien pour améliorer mon état, et le choc qui appuya son ventre contre ma verge lorsqu'il nous allongea sur le sol m'arracha un cri inarticulé. « J'ai chaud » soufflai-je. Il acquiesça de la tête et tira précipitamment sur mon pantalon, me laissant un instant nu et terriblement frustré sur le parquet poli. Il lança le vêtement suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne nous gêne pas. Lorsque ses yeux revinrent à moi, il se figea, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux aussi écarquillés que si je l'avais frappé. Une plainte rauque s'échappa de sa gorge : « Dieux.. Je ne _peux_ pas ne pas… » Il se tut et ses doigts volèrent à sa ceinture. Il la dénoua et se plaça au-dessus de moi, les coudes de chaque côté de la tête, les genoux entre mes cuisses. « Tu veux bien… S'il te plaît… L'enlever ? » Son souffle me brûlait la joue. Je fléchis les coudes et approchais mes doigts mes laçages. Comme j'hésitais, il prit une de mes mains et l'y posa. Je le sentis se durcir davantage. Je tirai sur le cordon du plus vite que je pus.

Il s'allongea sur moi, sans toutefois y porter tout son poids. Je m'émerveillais encore une fois de la finesse de sa carrure par rapport à la force que je l'avais souvent vu déployer. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa virilité irradier contre ma cuisse. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, mais j'étais plus excité que je ne l'avais jamais été. Ça me suffisait. Ses mouvements de bassin reprirent, et c'était sans comparaison avec ce qui s'était passé dans le jardin. Ses doigts et ses lèvres semblaient partout à la fois, et je sentais que je n'étais pas le seul au sein de la fournaise. Nos sueurs et nos salives se mêlaient, et je me noyais dans ses yeux autant que lui dans les miens. Un sourire prometteur apparut sur ses lèvres et, une note pressante dans la voix, il me souffla : « Ca ne suffit plus, n'est-ce pas ? » Sans attendre ma réponse, il attrapa mes poignets et les tint d'une main tandis que sa bouche se posa sans crier gare sur ma virilité. Je criais, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sa langue et ses lèvres brûlantes me rendaient fou, et je me cambrais sous chaque caresse. Je tremblais plus fort que lors de mes passages du col de Yuki, et cette fois, ça n'était pas de froid. Il releva la tête, un rictus étrange déformant sa bouche. Il ricana et lâcha : « Je parie qu'il ne t'a jamais vu ainsi… Lui ne t'as jamais fait crier, n'est-ce pas ? » L'amertume de ses mots me glaça, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Sa bouche remonta à mon oreille et me souffla : « Je vais nous faire crier… Ensemble.

-Attends ! « parvins-je à souffler entre deux gémissements, « Je.. Sasuke ! » À cet instant, le désir reflua comme aux grandes marées, et ce qu'il laissa derrière lui sur la grève criait appartenir à Sasuke, et ne pouvait donner un tel pouvoir sur moi qu'à lui seul. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur moi-même, et que celui-ci soit dans mes mains de Gaara ne m'inspirait que terreur, sans que je n'en sache ni l'origine, ni la raison. « Je ne peux plus attendre », murmura-t-il, « il faut que… » Ses doigts volèrent sur mes lèvres, puis descendirent entre mes jambes, frôlant ma virilité toujours douloureuse sans s'y arrêter. Ils se présentèrent devant mon intimité, et Gaara y fit pénétrer une phalange.

Alors, tout revint à une vitesse effrayante. Tout ce qui s'était passé six ans auparavant. La lame mordant dans ma chair, le fouet faisant éclater la peau de mon dos, le bruit du fer rouge vaporisant le sang avant de faire fondre la chair, la sensation collante de ce même sang, de la sueur, de la poussière et des larmes sur mes joues, et l'homme. Ce que j'avais enfermé pour me protéger revenait par vagues aux relents corrompus de fermentation. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque, la morsure du fer dans mes poignets. Des doigts sur mes hanches. Je fermais les yeux et crispais les mâchoires pour que tout s'arrête, mais mon esprit refusa de m'épargner. Mes genoux écartés par des mains étrangement blanches. La sensation d'écartèlement, encore. Et encore. Les grognements à chaque coup qui me déchirait un peu plus.J'étais paralysé par la souffrance. Ma vision se brouilla, puis s'éclaircit. J'aurais voulu hurler, mais je parvins tout juste à me débattre. Mes bras ayant retrouvé un peu de leur vigueur, je le poussai vainement sur les épaules. Je sentais ma détresse couler tout atour de moi, s'étalant paresseusement, prenant la consistance du sirop. J'eus soudainement très froid. Il eut l'air troublé et soupira avant d'attraper sa ceinture brodée des symboles du temple et de m'en nouer les poignets pour les fixer rapidement à un robinet près de là.

Je tentais à nouveau de crier, mais le son que j'émis était bien plus faible que ce que j'attendais. Si j'avais été paniqué jusque là, ma peur ne connut plus de limites quand, à genoux, il se glissa sous moi. Il est des cas où l'homme redevient une bête. La terreur est de ceux-là. Le cri resté coincé en moi jusque-là me déchira la gorge, et je me noyais dans mes larmes alors que bougeait en moi, heurtant ma tête au robinet de cuivre. Ses larmes tombaient sur ma poitrine, se mêlant à ma sueur glacée. Répétant le nom de Sasuke sans cesse, je ne m'apercevais pas de l'inutilité de la chose. J'aurais simplement voulu être avec lui avant de disparaître complètement.

Lorsque j'enfonçais le panneau de bois, la lumière pourtant faible de l'intérieur m'éblouit, mais pas suffisamment pour m'aveugler miséricordieusement.

Le dos nu de Gaara me faisait face, ondulant à intervalles réguliers. Je l'entendais grogner en crescendo. Je relevais les yeux, et ce que je vis sur le visage de Naruto me mis le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ses yeux grands ouverts ne fixaient que ce que lui seul pouvait voir. Son visage était mouillé de larmes et son menton luisant de salive. Sa tête heurtait le robinet auquel ses poignets étaient attachés avec un bruit sourd, blessant son cuir chevelu. Le sang qui en suintait descendait de sa tempe jusqu'au creux de sa gorge. Ses jambes, de part et d'autre de Gaara, paraissaient mortes.

Malgré ma vision brouillée par les larmes, mes réflexes revinrent d'eux-mêmes. Mon katana glissa sans bruit de son fourreau. Naruto s'affaissa sur le bac de bois, les liens de ses poignets tranchés nets par ma lame. Des fibres de soie noire volèrent autour de sa tête. Lorsque je tirais Gaara par les cheveux, son corps de détacha de celui de Naruto avec le bruit le plus ignoble qu'il m'eût été donné d'entendre. Il ne méritait pas une mort rapide, mais je n'avais pas le temps de lui faire subir autant de douleur que celle qu'il avait infligée. Une année entière ne m'aurait pas satisfaite, malgré mon entraînement. Le regard qu'il m'adressa me pétrifia. J'observais un instant la lumière de la lune dans ses larmes, puis sa tête sauta dans un flot rouge et une nuée d'esquilles d'os. Elle atterrit mollement sur le parquet, éclaboussant la cheville de Naruto. Je m'approchais de lui et, n'ayant pas de somnifère sous la main contrairement à mes habitudes, je l'assommais.

Je l'enveloppais dans un hakama qui traînait là, le pris dans mes bras et le chargeais devant moi sur le cheval que je venais de voler. D'une pression des genoux, je voltais vers la vallée grisée par la lumière de l'aube et nous lançais au galop.


	9. Brume

Avertissement : Ce chapitre est certes bien plus court que les autres : 2500 mots au lieu de 5000, mais aussi bien plus dense. Je me suis cassé un certain nombre de doigts, dents et orteils dessus, ainsi qu'arraché une bonne poignée de touffes de cheveux.

Étant assez étrange, je vous conseille de ne pas vous presser pour le lire.

Je le déconseille à ceux qui sont plutôt déprimés (sauf pour les masos, mais ceux-là se reconnaîtront.)

Le prochain arrivera bien plus vite que celui-ci, c'est promis.

Merci à tous pour les commentaires, je les lis avec toujours autant de plaisir et j'y réponds systématiquement (je crois) lorsque vous me laissez un moyen de vous contacter.

**IMPORTANT**** : ****Edit du 22 Janvier 2010**** : Je me suis aperçue que je n'ai rien publié depuis un an… Dues à de nombreuses raisons, personnelles pour la plupart sur lesquelles je ne m'appesantirai pas. **

**J'ai édité quelques petites choses dans le chapitre (oublis de mots, faites de frappe mais aussi petites modifications sur certains trucs qui m'écorchaient les yeux et les oreilles, amusez-vous à le retrouver si ça vous chante !)**

**BONNE NOUVELLE (après vous avoir fait une fausse joie en éditant ce chapitre), ****le prochain est complété à environ 30%****. **

**Et il ne sera pas beaucoup plus joyeux que celui-ci ! (rires). Cela devrait néanmoins vous rassurer, puisque la suite de l'histoire semblait plus que compromise après ce chapitre-ci. **

**Et pour ceux qui semblaient confus : OUI, Sasuke a bien fait ce qu'il a fait à la fin de ce chapitre. Pas de demi-mesure chez les ninjas. Couic. **

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Brume.

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par le renâclement de mon cheval à l'instant où je vidais les étriers et basculai, manquant tomber de ma selle.

Je n'avais pas dormi depuis deux jours mais m'assoupir alors que nous longions une paroi abrupte, Naruto calé entre mes bras, n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

La lumière devenait de plus en plus ténue, filtrant péniblement à travers le plafond cotonneux qui décapitait les montagnes. D'heure en heure, nous nous rapprochions de Konoha, nous éloignions de Shuuichi.

Carte et boussole gisant quelque part abandonnées dans l'urgence, je m'étais jusqu'ici orienté grâce au soleil. Sa tête battait mon épaule au rythme des sabots de notre monture. Je lui donnais régulièrement de l'eau sucrée mais cela ne suffirait plus bien longtemps : ses traits étaient déjà plus tirés, ses cernes plus creusés qu'au premières heures de notre fuite. De la sueur perlait sur son front et sa lèvre supérieure.

Son état m'inquiétait : il avait certes souffert d'un choc intense sur le plan physique et psychique, cependant ses symptômes ne me rappelaient que trop ceux infligés par une technique ninja. Ce qui levait de nombreuses questions dont je craignais ne pas vouloir entendre les réponses : comment Naruto avait-il été atteint par un genjustu, car, de toute évidence, cela y ressemblait ; jusqu'à quelle profondeur endommageait-il son esprit; celui-ci pourrait-il être défait et, si oui, quelles séquelles conserverait-il ; et par dessus tout, comment diable Naruto pouvait-il être sensible à un justu ?

Le chakra était l'apanage des troupes « spéciales », tenues au secret, ainsi que celui des élites, bien décidées à ne pas ignorer un outil si puissant. Faisant partie de l'une et l'autre catégorie, je n'avais pu y couper mais ne m'en étais servi que dans les cas où l'usage du ninjustu s'était trouvé être mon dernier recours.

Je savais pertinemment que je devrais user d'un autre genjutsu sur Naruto afin d'identifier et contrecarrer la technique qui le maintenait prisonnier. Et ce, avant qu'elle n'ait causé trop de dommages dans son esprit.

Un genjutsu est loin d'être une technique anodine : c'est un cheval de Troie. Une fois inoculé, deux modes opératoires sont possibles : le diriger pas à pas pour, par exemple, fouiller les souvenirs ou torturer psychologiquement un prisonnier, ou bien le lâcher dans la nature, le laisser se nourrir de tout ce qu'il pourra trouver et l'aider à se tourner contre sa victime, suivant ses pires craintes, désirs et hontes inavouées, exhumant les traumatismes, pervertissant ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Naruto et moi étant les seuls individus à des kilomètres à la ronde, il était évident que celui auquel j'avais affaire se comportait selon la seconde méthode. Ce qui signifiait que je devais agir _vite_, d'autant plus que Naruto n'avait eu que rarement de chance dans la vie, les récents événements de Shuuichi n'ayant fait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

Le justu disposait de bien plus d'éléments qu'il ne lui en fallait pour effacer chez lui toute forme de raison ou sensibilité jusqu'à la fin d'une longue vie d'impotence.

Il me fallait donc procéder rapidement et disposer d'une puissance conséquente afin de le sortir du cauchemar dans lequel il avait été emmuré.

Je l'aurais fait si je parvenais à me rappeler comment je m'étais retrouvé quelques heures auparavant au milieu d'une mare de sang, comment j'avais manifestement massacré le frère de Gaara. L'horrible migraine qui me broyait encore les tempes m'indiquait que j'avais dû utiliser le Sharingan, cependant rien n'expliquait la manière dont, sans armes, j'avais réussi à le réduire partiellement en bouillie, du sang suintant de ses yeux et des miens. Pour autant que je susse, Naruto pourrait subir le même sort, et peu importe l'intention avec laquelle je me lancerais dans son esprit.

* * *

La lumière continuait de descendre et nous, de nous élever. Nous ne tardâmes pas à être immergés dans la brume. Tout devenait sombre et atténué. Nos vêtements se chargeaient d'humidité, le tissu collait désagréablement dans mon dos. Il n'était certes pas prudent de chevaucher dans les montagnes par une nuit brumeuse, mais mieux valait finir disloqué au fond d'une crevasse que rester immobile à le regarder crever.

Et la brume tombait, noyait les arbres, la pente qui coulait à notre côté. L'air devenait de plus en plus trouble, comme si on y versait du lait. Mes propres mains semblaient se diluer sous mes yeux. Le froid s'intensifiait, je tremblais un peu. Naruto, lui, était bouillant de fièvre et frissonnait de plus en plus violemment. Je le serrai un peu plus contre moi et rassemblais nos deux corps entre les pans de mon manteau.

La nuit n'en finissait pas. La lune finissait de s'élever et nous marchions à présent à travers une uniformité grise vaguement lumineuse qui ôtait toute couleur au monde ; poissait la chevelure argentée qui frottait sous mon menton. Je recommençais à pousser le cheval au petit matin, lorsque le soleil et la température croissants emportèrent le brouillard.

Ses jambes plièrent et il s'écroula dans un bruit mat quelques kilomètres plus loin. Je l'achevais, chargeais mon guide sur mon dos et continuai à marcher.

Je transpirais, lui tremblait. Ce ne fut que lorsque je perdis l'équilibre, renversé par un de ses spasmes qu'il apparut que Naruto ne tremblait pas : il convulsait alors depuis une dizaine d'heures.

Il existe chez les ninjas une légende qui prétend que ce corps qui s'arque boute, se crispe et s'étend sans demi-mesure, éprouve ses muscles et se fend les mâchoires, est en fait la manifestation de l'amour que l'âme fait au corps, lui donnant une dernière jouissance avant de l'abandonner. J'y avais longtemps cru : l'âme ne pourrait qu'aimer son enveloppe, son reflet de chair dont elle est seigneur et maître, mère et soeur, source et fin.

Et je m'étais longtemps trompé : quelle preuve d'amour pouvait-on voir dans les yeux exposés tout entiers à la poussière, ces lèvres déformées, ces mains comme des serres qui griffaient le vide, ce dos plié à l'extrême ? C'était le corps qui déchiquetait l'âme, qui la transperçait, l'effondrait en la trahissant comme on le ferait d'une amante, d'un idéal.

Ses inspirations étaient d'horribles cris aigus et étranglés, ses expirations profondes et silencieuses. Son menton pointait vers le ciel, de la salive rouge coulait vers son oreille puis se mêlait aux gravats sur lesquels il se tordait.

Le grincement qui sortait de sa gorge, le souffle rauque qu'il exhalait, le grondement des pierres que son corps emportait dans ses ruées inutiles me rappelaient la presse gigantesque du forgeron qui aplatissait le métal rouge pour l'approcher un peu plus de ce qui deviendrait une arme : l'âme de Naruto était, de la même façon, broyée sous son propre poids.

Je restais un moment debout à l'observer les bras ballants, courbai la nuque, croisai et décroisai les bras, me mordis la lèvre et tournai la tête de gauche et de droite sans le lâcher du regard. Je pressai mes doigts sur mes cuisses, les tendis alors qu'ils tremblaient. Je serrai les mâchoires à les en faire exploser, découvris les dents et tombais à genoux dans la poussière, poussant un hurlement. Je basculai en avant et me blessai les paumes sur le tranchant des roches.

Ma vue se brouillait et de l'humidité coula le long de mon nez avant de s'écraser sur mon pouce. Je relevai la tête et discernai par-delà un rideau de mèches sombres la forme qui se débattait toujours, lançant des coups de griffe vers le ciel. Je rampais tant bien que mal jusqu'à lui, laissant une bonne partie de la peau de mes genoux et de mes mains sur le sol, puis parvint à l'immobiliser en m'asseyant sur son ventre, un genou de chaque côté de son corps, ses mains dans les miennes.

Ainsi immobilisé, il ressemblait curieusement aux papillons qu'Orochimaru gardait soigneusement épinglés dans des vitrines poussiéreuses.

J'appuyais mon front contre le sien. Mon regard suivit un instant le cercle rose de la chair à l'intérieur de ses orbites, les plis de sa peau tordue, les empreintes pourpres de ses dents dans la chair de sa langue. Je fermai les paupières et l'embrassai, poussant mon corps contre le sien du mieux que je pus, léchant ses lèvres sans prêter attention aux blessures que ses brusques contractions infligeaient aux miennes. Mon sang se mêlait au sien, ses larmes aux miennes.

Je soufflais quelques mots et déployai mes iris. Le chakra se répandit dans le tissu nerveux comme une traînée de poudre, et avec lui la même brûlure. Je me déversai en lui, m'efforçant de ne rien voir, ne rien entendre, conscient que ce que je faisais était exactement ce que Gaara lui avait fait, même si mon but et mon intention changeaient. J'étais déchiré par les dégâts que je causais en tranchant à travers lui, le repoussant et l'écartant pour mieux m'enfouir, mieux fouiller pour trouver ce qui empestait son esprit comme une carcasse d'animal crevé dans une cuve d'eau.

Je me concentrai sur cet effluve putride, le reniflai, le palpai et enfin le trouvai : le genjutsu était énorme, turgescent, gonflé de miasmes, noir. Une sève grise et gluante suintait le long des tentacules lancés en tous sens qui exhumaient chaque plaie, chaque peine, chaque larme et chaque pincement de cœur, pour s'en nourrir et ainsi pousser un nouvel éperon qui perforait la raison de sa victime, l'y arrimant davantage.

Il était trop tard : si j'arrivais à l'extraire, ce qui relevait de l'impossible, ce qu'il avait ingurgité jaillirait comme le pus d'un abcès, âcre et venimeux. Je ne savais rien ce qu'il adviendrait alors.

Je n'avais qu'une option, et cette option risquait bien de nous faire mourir tous les deux, ou pire.

Je m'approchais du monstre, presque balayé par les relents qui l'entouraient. Odeurs de sa nourriture amère : peur, tristesse, abandon ; de ce qui les digérait : indifférence, perversion ; et de la décrépitude de son environnement : mélancolie, regrets, mais surtout la honte qui rendait l'âme de Naruto irrespirable. Elle suffoquait, s'étouffait de ses propres exhalations. C'était son âme elle-même qui se forçait à partir.

Je m'élançais et projetais toute ma puissance contre la paroi tendue. Une onde de choc me souffla et je me rattrapais de justesse à un éperon à ma portée. Comme je l'avais imaginé, des geysers pestilentiels noyaient tout. Je sentais son esprit _mourir_.

La mort d'un esprit n'a rien à voir avec celle d'une enveloppe corporelle : privé de sa fonction, le corps stoppe toute activité et l'âme se dilue et rejoint l'ensemble du chakra qui baigne l'ensemble du monde, attendant un nouveau corps à animer. Une _âme_ qui meurt, en revanche, n'a nulle part où aller. Elle est condamnée à agoniser jusqu'à ce que le corps qui la contenait décède à son tour, parfois des dizaines d'années plus tard, pour s'en libérer.

Mais son sort ne se limite pas à cette captivité prolongée : une âme morte est une âme vide, une coque d'énergie sans autre raison d'être que d'enfermer ce qui l'a tuée, sans pouvoir être assimilée au chakra du reste du monde.

Une âme morte ne meurt donc jamais : elle survit avec son meurtrier, son traître ou son tortionnaire pour l'éternité, sa peine ne pouvant être soulagée : une telle quantité de chakra cristallisée renfermant une puissance nuisible aussi grande ne peut bien entendu pas être brisée.

Certains racontent cependant que c'est ainsi qu'est né l'univers, de l'ouverture d'une âme maudite, le chakra et la vie menant un combat immobile pour enfermer de nouveau le maléfice.

* * *

Nul ne devrait avoir à entendre le bruit d'une âme moribonde : gémissement, sanglot, grincement, cri de stupeur, hurlement, appel à l'aide, claquement d'os que l'on broie, dent qu'on arrache.

On dit que c'est un son qui rend fou. J'imagine que c'est vrai : nombre de décisions que je pris, parfois des années après cet événement, me paraissent aujourd'hui incompréhensibles, mais pas plus que l'ensemble de ce que je fis _avant._ Une partie de moi est certainement toujours là-bas, plantée dans le monstre. Ne me demandez pas laquelle : j'étais alors trop occupé à entrer le moins possible en contact avec les entrailles corrompues du genjutsu, à ériger un mur autour de moi qui étoufferait la mort qui imprégnait l'atmosphère.

Je me vidais de ma puissance.

Je me ruai à l'extérieur et réintégrai mon corps lourdement. Je crus tout d'abord que la nuit était tombée mais une chaleur sur mon visage me détrompa : j'étais devenu aveugle.

J'avais lancé trop de puissance à travers le Sharingan en trop peu de temps. D'ordinaire, ma vision se troublait durant quelques minutes, puis le chakra prenait le relais et favorisait la guérison : je récupérais mes facultés en quelques heures. Mais mon chakra était épuisé et avait brûlé mes yeux en s'échappant. Tout était d'un gris malsain maculé de quelques taches indéfinies oranges et brunes.

Et j'entendais toujours ce bruit immonde qui me racornissait la raison, faisait fondre toute notion de sentiment.

Je reprenais contact avec la réalité péniblement : je touchais les pierres et les portais à mon nez, mes yeux aveugles inutilement écarquillés, les goûtait pour mieux m'arrimer au monde sensible. Je caressais mon visage, mes joues sur lesquelles un liquide poisseux à la saveur curieusement métallique avait séché, avançai à tâtons enfin vers le corps immobile de mon ami.

Sa main était froide, molle, poisseuse. Je suivis son bras, son épaule puis son cou et portai mes doigts à sa bouche sèche, palpais ses lèvres crevassées. Un souffle léger et rauque caressa mon poignet alors que je découvrais ses yeux grands ouverts qui ne cillaient pas.

Devoir le toucher pour mesurer l'horreur de ce que j'avais fait était bien pire que si j'avais pu le regarder et saisir son état dans son ensemble : tout distance était alors abolie, il devenait un patchwork doté de détails d'une précision effrayante.

Le regardant, je n'aurais pu compter les éraflures qui parsemaient son visage, je n'aurais pu sentir l'humidité odorante de son pantalon qui me collait aux paumes, je n'aurais pu apprécier l'acéré des dents qu'il s'était brisées lui-même.

Un son étouffé monta de sa gorge alors qu'il devenait brusquement brûlant. Il semblait s'étrangler mais je savais qu'il n'en était rien.

Je m'accroupis au-dessus de lui, écrasant une de ses mains sous ma semelle.

Plus jamais je ne le verrai danser. Plus jamais je ne le verrai rougir alors que mon regard pesait un peu trop longtemps sur lui. Plus jamais je ne verrais le soleil sur sa peau, ou à travers ses cheveux. Plus jamais je ne verrai la lumière étrécir sa pupille. Le plaisir absorber ses iris.

Je posais les mains sur son cou et serrai. Sa respiration se bloqua avec un gargouillement. Ses mains restèrent à ses côtés, inertes.

Je serrai longtemps, les yeux ouverts sur un visage que je savais être là, quelque part. La nuit tomba et mes doigts épuisés se détachèrent de sa gorge.

Je m'allongeais bras ouverts, le dos nu sur les pierres, et fermai les yeux sur les étoiles que je ne pouvais voir.


	10. Sublimation

**Attention ! Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, vous aurez remarqué que mon ancien pseudo était ROMEOWYN. Mais je suis bien la même personne. Personne ne me pique mes fics, don't worry.**

**J'ai été absente un bon bout de temps, et je m'en excuse, du fait de, pêle-mêle, déménagement, soucis familiaux, régime alimentaire fluctuant, cursus flou, lecture compulsive, apprentissage de nouvelles langues et découverte d'excellentes séries américaines. **

**Je suis actuellement en vacances, vous aurez donc le prochain chapitre d'ici peu (je m'y mets cet après-midi même), je le jure. Solennellement. Ptiou.**

Chapitre 9 : Sublimation.

Sublimation : se dit d'un passage direct de l'état solide à l'état gazeux, sans intermédiaire liquide. Dans le cas de l'eau, transformation de glace en vapeur.

« _J'ai failli mourir de nombreuses fois, mais la première fut la plus impressionnante, d'autant que j'y suis réellement resté. Et quand je dis « resté », ça n'est pas une manière de parler. Mon ancien moi, l'ancien Naruto, n'est jamais ressorti des montagnes. Et je pense pouvoir dire que Sasuke, ou une partie de lui, y prend soin de moi. _

_(…)_

_S'il avait su, s'il avait su… C'est une chose à laquelle je pense souvent, vous savez. Je ne sais pas s'il m'aurait tué s'il avait été au courant. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite (_un blanc_), vous connaissez Sasuke, sa réputation, je veux dire. Il ne rechignait jamais devant une épreuve pour peu qu'elle soit utile. Mais celle-là… Je ne sais pas. Il aurait peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, hésité. _

_- Mais il ne l'a pas fait ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'a pas hésité._ »

KG-1-1-649 Entretiens du 6 et 7 Avril An °°°° - Classifié 0/Strictement réservé à l'Hokage.

Mes genoux m'auraient fait terriblement souffrir si j'avais été en mesure de les sentir. Ma vue toujours trouble me permettait de distinguer la forme du chemin, gris sur vert sale, mais pas son relief, si bien que mon poids et celui de mon fardeau pesaient durement lorsque mon pied ne trouvait pas l'appui qu'il attendait, tordant mes chevilles lorsqu'un caillou se dérobait sous mes pas.

Les brins d'herbe, couchés dans le sens de la pente vers l'à-pic, semblaient m'indiquer la voie à suivre.

Je ne pouvais marcher qu'en pleine lumière, ralenti par le terrain accidenté.

Le soir, la nuit et le matin, je serrais contre moi un cadavre ficelé dans une couverture. Il commençait à peine à sentir.

Je n'avais plus d'eau, plus de nourriture. Lorsque je buvais à un ruisseau trouble, mon ventre me torturait et ma marche se faisait lourde et hésitante.

Je passais mes nuits la tête sur un corps qui, le jour, me courbait les épaules.

Je tombais parfois, mais ne le lâchais jamais. Serait-il tombé dans un ravin que j'aurais sauté à sa suite. Je l'avais _tué_, je le ramenais. Dussé-je en mourir.

La température s'adoucissait à mesure que nous descendions, les chemins devenaient moins abrupts et ma vision plus claire quand je ne fermais pas les yeux en marchant. J'avais perdu ma tunique et le soleil me cuisait la peau sans la réchauffer. Mes jambes flageolaient continuellement.

Je pense avoir marché plus de deux semaines avant d'arriver à Konoha. Je n'avais alors pas mangé, que peu bu et dormi davantage debout qu'allongé. Je suis tombé à quelques centaines de mètres des murs de Konoha et y suis probablement resté quelques heures avant que quelqu'un ne passe par là et ne me porte à l'intérieur de la ville, où Kakashi me reconnut.

L'encens me réveilla. De légers mouvements d'air caressaient mes tibias et la répercussion des sons m'indiquait que je me trouvais dans une pièce à plafond haut.

J'étais allongé sur une surface douce et confortable, couverte de tissu de bonne qualité. Trop affaibli pour ouvrir les yeux, une courte concentration sur la rumeur du dehors qui pénétrait par la fenêtre me confirma ce que j'avais pressenti : j'étais dans ma chambre. La chambre de mon enfance et de celle de Naruto, celle dont le lit nous avait abrités tous les deux de longues et nombreuses nuits passées à nous chuchoter des secrets, inventés pour la plupart, et de longues après-midi consacrées aux études, que j'avais pour ma part davantage employées à me gorger de la chaleur de mon ami, à me baigner les rétines dans la couleur de ses cheveux et sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elles l'exsudent même en son absence.

L'odeur de l'encens mortuaire gonflée de cardamome et de fleurs de soucis plaquait mes souvenirs au sol, leur interdisait de s'enfler de nouveau de la vie qui les avait fait naître. Mon matelas n'étais plus le radeau imaginaire qu'il avait été mais une couche de convalescence, et mes derniers souvenir de Naruto n'étaient que vide, violence, mort et puanteur.

Je tentai d'ouvrir les paupières, mais la lumière me transperça le crâne et je poussai un gémissement en les refermant précipitamment. Quelqu'un bougea sur ma droite, comme réveillé en sursaut, tandis que je replongeai. Plus tard, je sentis dans ma demi-conscience que l'on me nourrissait de bouillon à l'aide d'un linge glissé entre mes lèvres. Je le suçotai vaguement pour finir par sombrer de nouveau.

« Sasuke. Sasuke, réveille-toi. » On me secouai gentiment mais avec insistance. J'émis une plainte et essayai une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux sans plus de résultats que la fois précédente. Ma tolérance à la lumière semblait de plus en plus désastreuse et mon besoin de _voir_ de plus en plus pressant. Je me résignai à garder paupières closes.

« Qui est-ce ? » Ma voix était éraillée comme après avoir longtemps crié alors que je n'avais pas dit un mot depuis des jours, des semaines.

« Kakashi. » Il me prit la main. « Tu as soif ? » Je secouai la tête. Il garda le silence un moment, puis, d'une voix presque lasse : « Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Un rire nerveux me secoua. Le corps de Naruto, presque une charogne, attendait d'être brûlé quelque part, et Kakashi me demandait la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais dans ma propre demeure.

« Je l'ai ramené. » Je tournai la tête vers la direction de sa voix. « Tu ne l'aurais pas laissé non plus. Je l'ai tué, Kakashi. » Ma voix ne vacilla pas. Je rendais compte, de ninja à ninja, froidement. « Il a…» Je me raclai la gorge et me repris. « On l'a piégé avec un genjutsu très puissant. Son âme était en train de s'effondrer, j'ai épuisé toutes mes réserves sans résultat. Je suis resté aveugle pendant presque une journée.

- Où étiez-vous ?

- À trois jours de cheval de Shuuichi. J'ai été pris dans une tempête de neige au col de Yuki et je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est s'il n'était pas tombé sur moi. J'étais en train de mourir de froid, je voyageais en vêtements légers. Je n'avais pas imaginé que l'hiver puisse commencer aussi tôt. Nous nous sommes rendus à Shuuichi et… Nous avons été attaqués. » Pour une raison que je n'arrivais pas à cerner, ou peut-être étaient-elles trop nombreuses pour être discernées, je passai les détails de Shuuichi sous silence.

« Naruto a été attaqué et blessé. J'ai tué Gaara, le danseur du village. J'ai volé un cheval et nous nous sommes enfuis. Notre monture a fini par mourir sous moi. » J'avais la bouche sèche et la gorge serrée. « C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte qu'on lui avait jeté un genjutsu. J'ai dû le tuer. Le col de Yuki est impraticable jusqu'au printemps, je suis descendu à flanc de montagne et au fond des vallées. Je crois avoir marché plus de deux semaines. »

« Je n'avais pas vu Naruto depuis des mois. » La lassitude plus que la tristesse transparaissait dans sa voix. Les émotions m'étaient plus que jamais étrangères, et je ne savais si je devais m'en inquiéter. Il me semblait tomber au fond de moi-même pour aller m'y écraser contre un sol de pierre froide. Les sons me parvenaient déformés, comme le monde bien vivant, perçu de la surface immobile du fond d'un puits. « Et maintenant, il me semble que c'est lui qui nous attend. Qui attend que nous le rattrapions. »

Je l'écoutais à peine. Je me retirais de plus en plus loin en moi-même, sans savoir si je refusais sa mort ou si c'était sa réalité qui me frappait de plein fouet et me racornissait à vue d'œil.

Je me retrouvais sans trop savoir comment derrière le manoir, au bord du torrent qui longeait le domaine, debout devant un bûcher. La forme oblongue d'un corps cousu dans un linceul clair y était allongée. L'odeur en était perceptible à quelques mètres. Mes yeux me faisaient toujours défaut : j'avais noué un tissu autour de ma tête afin de me protéger de la lumière mourante de l'après-midi. Nous devions présenter un étrange tableau, nos trois silhouettes sombres debout dans l'herbe, s'apprêtant à brûler un mort presque en catimini.

Iruka se pencha vers le foyer allumé non loin de là, en tira un brandon et le lança sur le tas de bois. La lueur orange parvint à mes yeux diminués et me jeta à genoux dans l'herbe humide et mes doigts se crispèrent dans la terre grasse tandis que mon ventre se convulsai sans pourtant qu'aucun sanglot ne passe ma gorge. Je m'entendais émettre de petits cris rauques presque inaudibles et m'affaissai jusqu'à ce que le haut de mon crâne touche le sol. Alors, un hurlement me déchira la gorge. Je ne sais s'il en fut la cause ou le résultat, mais mes mains volèrent à mon front et en arrachèrent le bandeau qui m'aveuglait. La lumière chaude du ciel et des flammes transperça mes yeux écarquillés et je me jetai dans le brasier.

J'agrippai le cadavre à bras-le-corps et roulai jusque dans l'herbe.

J'arrachai frénétiquement les coutures du linceul et découvris la figure gonflée de Naruto, puis levai la tête vers Kakashi et Iruka, étonnamment nets malgré les larmes et la douleur qui me transperçait les yeux. « Je vais le ramener. » Ils reculèrent d'un pas, une trace d'horreur flottant sur leur visage.

Je m'assis sur le ventre de Naruto et posai mes paumes contre son visage délabré. Un sourire un peu fou étirait mes lèvres malgré les larmes sombres qui tombaient sur son visage. « Je vais te ramener. » J'écartai ses paupières molles sans ménagement et découvris son regard vitreux. Mes yeux me brûlaient de plus en plus, et la douleur ne semblait plus venir de dehors mais de mes iris mêmes. Mes larmes auraient dû s'évaporer, vapeur sur les charbons ardents placés dans mes orbites, mais elles coulaient de plus en plus librement, pluie rouge s'écrasant sur son visage, teintant ses joues, le blanc dégradé de ses yeux, coulant jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres alors que je lui maintenais la nuque d'une main, lui lissai les cheveux de l'autre.

Je ne voyais plus qu'un masque sanglant formé de mes larmes, étalé de mes mains, moulé sur un visage voué à disparaître. Front contre front, nez entrecroisés, mon sang coulait dans ses yeux, ses narines, sa bouche, ses oreilles. J'avais si mal que je m'attendais à perdre conscience ou sentir ma tête exploser à tout instant.

Soudain, tout se figea : sa tête entre mes mains, j'arrêtai de respirer alors que quelque chose montait vers moi. À travers ses yeux. Je crus au début à un reflet des flammes ou du ciel mordoré, mais la lueur brillait _à l'intérieur_ de ses pupilles desséchées. Et elle s'enfla. Prit de l'altitude à l'intérieur de ses globes oculaires, jusqu'à être à peine visible si vous vous étiez tenu à deux ou trois pas de nous. La vague de pouvoir qui l'accompagnait me suffoquait, me traversa de part en part, manqua me faire effondrer de tout mon long. Mes membres tremblaient alors que je le voyais se remplir littéralement, chassant le vide de la mort : sa peau reprit son éclat doré, ses yeux redevinrent lisses, ses cheveux se débarrassèrent de leur couche de crasse et de poussière, l'odeur persistante de la putréfaction se dissipa. Il tressaillait de tout son corps, sa tête partit en arrière, les paupières agitées de tremblements.

Puis il se figea, inerte, la nuque molle et le regard fixe. Je tenais toujours son visage entre mes mains, son abdomen enserré de mes cuisses, si bien que j'avais senti le frissonnement de tout son corps sans détacher les yeux des siens. « Naruto. Naruto, reviens. Reviens. Je ferais n'importe quoi. Reviens. » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et avant que je ne puisse comprendre, et ce malgré mon entraînement, il m'avait renversé le dos dans l'herbe, nos positions inversées.

Ses paumes étaient aplaties de chaque côté de ma tête, et son nez dans mon cou. Je n'osai bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un souffle, et de toute manière n'aurais pas pu le faire. Je sentais sa chaleur, bien plus intense qu'un corps humain ne devrait jamais pouvoir en produire, tandis que ses cheveux me chatouillaient le menton. Il me _reniflai_. Son souffle chaud caressa le côté de mon cou, rapidement remplacé par une douceur infinie associée à une chaleur humide presque brûlante. Je ne saurais dire s'il embrassait, léchait, suçait ou goûtait la peau. Il progressa vers mon oreille, qu'il entreprit de mordiller, tandis que des sons que je ne saurais interpréter que comme du contentement animal s'échappaient de sa gorge. J'avalais ma salive, ayant grand mal à ne pas l'imiter.

Il poussa sur ses avant-bras et son visage apparut au-dessus du mien, ses cheveux formant une couronne traversée par les dernières lueurs de la journée. Ses yeux brillaient, comme éclairés de l'intérieur, d'un éclat bleu et doré qui donnait à son expression à fois contenue et affamée un aspect presque effrayant.

Il me fixa quelques instants étourdissants dans une immobilité parfaite avant de fondre sur ma bouche pour la dévorer avec une passion dont je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné capable. Ses dents caressaient et malaxaient mes lèvres, sa langue lapait, caressait et pénétrait en un ballet désordonné mais d'une efficacité redoutable : brusquement, je ne pus me retenir de gémir et cherchai désespérément un souffle pour lequel je ne voulais rien interrompre. Je ne réfléchissais plus, pas même quand je sentis son corps se faire de plus en plus lourd sur le mien, pas même quand mes hanches tressaillirent, la rigidité brûlante de son sexe se pressant dans le creux de ma hanche. Le chakra coulait à flots sur moi, me baignant et m'étourdissant de sa puissance et de son parfum brûlant.

Mes mains volèrent dans sa nuque, sous les cheveux, et à sa taille, mais il les en arracha avec un grognement rauque qui me donna la chair de poule pour me maintenir les poignets de chaque côté de la tête. Je fus submergé par une vague de chaleur.

**Prochain chapitre : cristallisation. Coming soon.**


End file.
